La otra cara de la moneda
by astrallumiere
Summary: Advertencia: Historia slash  yaoi , harry potter, parejas:Tom/Harry  Resumen : Por un hechizo mal fallido de Bellatrix Lestrange en un ritual, Voldemort se convierte en un niño de 2 años  solo que el recuerda y tiene conocimiento de toda su vida  este i
1. Un pequeño error

Notas del capítulo:

Espero les guste

Música para este fic: .com/watch?v=ryw9LU-AtSo (escuchen esta canción mientras leen)

A pasado mucho tiempo desde que mi vida empezó, mucho tiempo desde que me di cuenta de mi oscuridad  
>y la oscuridad del mundo, su hipocresía y la ambición, la cual, según mi experiencia es el norte de las vidas humanas. Es convenientemente patético,ellos podrían darme sus vidas,vender sus almas , solamente por el poder que llegarían a tener, al final todo es por poder, todo es por conveniencia, nadie interpone el bien de una persona sobre sus necesidades...<p>

Algunos pensarán que mi gran temor es enfrentarme al viejo come caramelos...!que ilusos!,¡ la verdad es que el no tiene ninguna posibilidad contra mi, el señor oscuro!. Todos los del lado de la luz piensan que el es su icono, mentira...el no es más que un viejo narrador de cuentos de hadas...no sabe absolutamente nada de la realidad, lo que el mundo es en me discutirían diciendo que hay personas que se sacrifican por la persona amada, como es el supuesto caso de la familia Potter...Los Potter. Al principio no lo podía entender hasta que después de años llegue a una conclusión: lo hicieron por la gloría eterna, sabían que no podían derrotarme, pero lograron algo que nadie más lo había hecho, dieron algo que suelen llamar esperanza y que sus nombres trascendieran a su muerte convirtiendo a su hijo en mi astilla.

Oigo un puf, momento en el cual entra uno de mis elfos domésticos, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos  
>Maestro (oigo que dice con su vez estridente)los preparativos están listos, sus siervos lo están esperando para comenzar el ritual.-veo que agacha la cabeza<br>Muy bien Dry puedes desaparecer de mi vista (le digo de forma fría e impersonal)  
>Como el Maestro ordene-desapareciendo con al instante<br>Camino con relativa calma hacia las mazmorras, lugar donde procederé a utilizar un ritual para hacer mis horrorcrux en indestructibles,lastima que no puedo hacerlo solo, por lo tanto e pedido a mis mas útiles y fieles mortifagos para que me ayuden. Al llegar los observo y saludo  
>Lucio...Severo...Bella, ustedes están aquí por que tienen el honor para ayudarme a realizar un ritual con el cual nos daría una gran ventaja...me atrevería a decir la victoria por que después de esto nadie podrá detenerme y junto conmigo a Ustedes. Severo necesito que realices esta posion (le entrego una nota con las instrucciones), Lucio necesito que trabajes con estas runas y bella este hechizo es el que tienes que realizar...(y sin decir más veo que se ponen a trabajar mientras yo medito...necesitare estar en mi mejor estado cuando esto inicie)<br>Habrá pasado más de una hora y tanto Lucio como Severo me dicen que los preparativos están listos, Me coloco en medio de las Runas junto con mis otros Horrorcrux, al tiempo que bella empieza a realizar el hechizo. Mientras más recita Bella más siento la magia al rededor de mí, ya esta a punto de concluirse puedo sentirlo...ya casi...(boom) escucho una explosión, volteando mi rostro y para mi horror Bella se desconcentra y a equivocado la pronunciación de la ultima silaba.

La magía cambia de color y se siente diferente, veo que mis Horrorcrux uno a uno se están uniendo a mí...el dolor es insoportable, pero no puedo permitir que mis siervos vean mi dolor, poco a poco siento como si mis huesos se estuvieran re acomodando y mi ropa se agranda cada vez más...no entiendo que esta pasando...de pronto todo se detiene y empiezo a sentir pánico...mis ropas son GIGANTES ahora...por un momento entre en pánico,aun que después recordé que yo soy el señor oscuro y empece a revisar mi mente...ok todo bien, ahí...mi potencial mágico es el mismo.  
>¿Cúal es mi apariencia ahora?(les grito irritado, ellos pueden sentir la amenaza de mi magia y les recorre un ligero temblor)<br>Mi Señor -dice Lucio-se a convertido en un niño...de...no creo que más de 3 años (Cuando escuche esto quede asombrado) al tiempo que Snape transfiguraba una mesa en un espejo, pudiendo ver a mi yo...infantil)  
>Durante todo este lapso de tiempo se escuchaban explosiones y maldiciones, cuando pude pensar ya con más calma me di cuenta que estábamos bajo ataque de la orden del fénix, y no tardarían mucho en llegar hasta donde estábamos... así que tuve que utilizar mi astucia y pensar en un plan que alargo plazo nos diera ventaja<br>Lucio, Bella vayan y recogan cada papel con información importante, junto con los artefactos que no queremos que caigan en sus manos.  
>Severo convenceras a Dumbledore que el Señor oscuro me tenía como prisionero resiente al cual iba a matar...por que se supone que mis familiares escondieron un objeto valioso para él...tengo que quedarme en el castillo Snape...cerca de Dumbledore y Potter.<br>Ellos solo me miraban asombrados...tanto que perdi mi paciencia y...  
>!Que están esperando...muevanse¡<br>Y es así el inicio de mi plan-...

Notas finales:

Ojala dejen sus opiniones


	2. La otra faceta del director

Frío,oscuridad, húmedo,maloliente,con hongos,son solo algunas de las cosas que puedo enumerar de las mazmorras...y pensar que tendré que esperar aquí hasta que algunos de la orden del viejo se les ocurra visitar a las mazmorras...Agh esto es asqueroso, es un lugar perfecto para los prisioneros pero para mi esto es indignante!...no puedo dejar de moverme esto es...repugnante! podría perfectamente salir de aquí...pero si salgo sería muy sospechoso ...que más tendré que esperar...

*...

Voy a matar a Severus cuando lo vea...o si...primero le mandare un crucio, luego...vaya por fin aparecen ...¿Cómo seres tan ineptos me han podido detener tanto tiempo?...suerte, no tengo más explicación que suerte, bien al menos no será por mucho tiempo...!por que los destruiré desde adentro¡

*Hola, joven ¿Cómo esta? (ooo veo que el mismo sombrerero Loco me distrae de mis pensamientos-Ok hora de actuar)-Me aparto de su lado y retrocedo a la zona más oscura de esta habitación y con la mejor cara de niño herido que tengo...

*Pequeño,no te preocupes ahora nada malo te sucederá...(me dice con esa cara de abuelo bonachón y esa voz empalagosa que tanto odio) te sacaremos de aquí y te llevaremos con tus padres o algún familiar  
>*No despiertan<p>

*¿Cómo? (¿Y este es el líder de la luz?)  
>*mis padres...no despiertan ...él ...el señor de negro...los mando a dormir a todos...luces verdes...caían... y caían...como las burbujas...algunos se reventaban ...igual que ellas...¿Puede Usted despertarlos?(odio tener que actuar como un niño, un niño ingenuo y bueno-como si algunas alguien me dio esa oportunidad cuando niño)<p>

*Ya veo mi niño...no sabe como lo siento, pero no creo que pueda despertar a sus padres (si...seguro lo siente...ja..lo siente tanto como comer uno de sus repugnantes dulces muggle)pero quizás si me dice el nombre de algún familiar pueda llevarlo con ellos

*Todos ellos duermen...usted dijo que no los podía despertar...estoy solo...(muy bien veo lastima en sus ojos...como si eso ayudará a alguien viejo inútil..llevame a Hogwarts de una vez...o al menos conversemos fuera de esta inmundicia!)

*Lo siento pequeño en verdad lo siento,sabes...te llevaré(  
>!por fin¡) a un lugar donde hay muchos niños como tú y podrás tener amigos...eso si Usted tendrá que ocultar que es un pequeño mago.<p>

¡Este viejo esta loco me quiere poner en un orfanato!no...mil veces no...no volveré ahí y si voy los mataré a todos de ninguna manera volveré a vivir lo mismo o no...no,no,no,no,no...

*Pequeño, no temas seguro serás feliz con tus nuevos amigos...y quien sabe quizás una nueva familia (si este viejo esta loco...solo por que cree que soy un niño soy un tonto y puede hacer lo que quiera?)

*No quiero una nueva familia...quiero salir de aquí...huele mal...y no quiero estar con esa gente-(viejo senil como se le ocurre)

*Lo sé pero (ese brillo estúpido..) verá se que usted es muy inteligente...habla muy bien para un niño de su edad, pero debe entender que ...  
>*Mamá decía que era especial (lo interrumpo solo por placer)<p>

*Todos somos especiales mi niño y como le decía usted es un niño inteligente así que entenderá que aveces los adultos hacen cosas que no entiendes por tu bien

Muy bien Dumbledore no esta ayudando, ni siquiera se a dignado a sacarme de esta habitación, ¿esto es lo que ofrece el lado luminoso? escusas patéticas que no llevan ningún argumento base y que además dejan a un niño a la merced de ese frío mundo...como lo detesto. como los detesto...todos son iguales...le ponen flores a las palabras para ocultar lo desoladas que en realidad son!.La ira se esta haciendo presente en mí y veo que el viejo se a dado cuenta...muy bien si no me llevará a Hogwarts morirá y me dejará en paz! y el mundo mágico perderá a su gran líder.

Levanto mi mano...y me preparo para invocar a mi varita cuando veo que Severus entra muy agitado

*Director, debemos llevarnos al niño...e...descubierto que el señor oscuro quiere algo de su familia...es por eso que esta aquí (muy bien Severus hasta que apareces y haces tu parte)

*¿Sabes que es lo quiere de su familia Severus?(ooo al fin le intereso algo...)

*No Director...no le a dicho a nadie sobre esto (Que magnifica cara, definitivamente es un gran espía ... quizás debería promoverlo...podría ser útil con algunas funciones más especificas)  
>*Muy bien...levantaremos salas de seguridad para el niño en donde se hospedará<p>

*Señor yo sugeriría que lo lleváramos con nosotros...sería más seguro...y quizás podríamos tener un poco más de información (una manipulación muy sutil de su parte,tendré que tener cuidado de que no se vuelva en mi contra...podría ser peligroso

*Pueda que tengas razón Severus...pero nunca Hogwarts a tenido niños tan pequeños

*Tiene razón Señor, pero piense que es lo por el bien mayor...(vaya veo que el viejo ya se a dado por vencido)  
>Quizás tengas razón Severus... pero ya que Usted lo sugiere,espero que se encargue del niño con respecto a todo lo que necesite<p>

Severus solo asiente y me mira de inmediato comienza a caminar, obviamente le sigo y aún sin decir ninguna palabra me toma nos aparece en Hogsmeade, para luego dirigirnos a Hogwarts en un increíble que el lugar que yo consideraba mi hogar no a cambiado en nada, el mismo camino, el mismo paisaje, el mismo sentimiento de seguridad que sentía aquí de niño...es increible lo tranquilo que me estar al poder sentir la magía familiar de este lugar...

*Mi Lord?-observo a Snape por un tiempo antes de ...

*¿Por qué tardaste tanto ?(le pregunto con mi tono de voz más gélida de mi repertorio

*El anciano me encargo algunas cosas...no podía llegar y aparecer(me dice con un tono que intenta ser indiferente pero puedo sentir la preocupación en su tono de voz

*Te perdonaré por esta vez solo por que tu aparición fue muy oportuna y la forma en que manipulaste al director fue sutil, sin embargo necesito estar cerca de Potter, así que no se como lo harás pero al final del día debo estar con él...aparte de que es necesario descubrir como descubrieron nuestra base

*My Lord, al llegar a Hogwarts tendremos que ir a la oficina del Director, para ultimar los detalles de su estadía con Potter  
>Solamente asiento con la cabeza y veo el panorama...sonriendo interiormente<br>El plan se a iniciado al igual que su final...


	3. Chapter 3 Un niño cansado

Caminábamos en absoluto silencio entre los pasillos de lo Hogwarts en compañía de Severus, dirigiéndose a la oficina del "Señor de la Luz" Albus, el siempre bien intencionado Dumbledore, el siempre todo lo sé por que soy sabio y veo cosas que ningún otro hombre puede ver, pero ya basta de despotricar contra él, es el momento de ponerse serio, no puedo bajar la guardia ante él y sinceramente no estoy en las mejores condiciones ya que desde el anochecer anterior no e probado bocado ya casi debería ser alrededor de las 15.00 hrs, estoy agotado, y este cuerpo de niño no me esta ayudando... prácticamente este cuerpo me esta gritando que quiere una siesta y una comida para luego no saber nada más, sin embargo no puedo,aún que este en este cuerpo( que sé que necesita más cuidado) demostrar una debilidad yo soy aún el señor oscuro y Severus mi siervo, no...eso esta fuera de discusión .

Siento que Severus se detiene, yo lo hago por inercia en el momento en el que el susurra con su voz muy baja, casi inaudible y algo inquieto, yo diría que avergonzado

•Varitas de Regaliz (lo dice tan rápido que por un momento pensé que ya el cansancio me estaba afectando realmente, pero al instante veo que no el Hipogrifo se mueve y nosotros avanzamos hacia las escaleras que ya empiezan a subir)

•¡Cómo se le ocurre poner de contraseña el nombre de un dulce, y como si -fuera poco...un dulce tan común!-Digo con disgusto, no puedo creer que Hogwarts tuviera un Director que lo dejará en una impresión ,tan...mediocre...

•Ya se acostumbrará-Me dice con voz resignada.

•Esto no puede seguir así-murmuro y Snape me observa ligeramente.  
>Al llegar a la puerta del despacho del director escucho una discusión, Severus no se hace esperar y entra con ese aire oscuro e imponiendo su presencia a la vez que yo entro de inmediato algo molesto (cómo se atreve a pasar antes que yo...yo soy su maestro!)y observo a unos jóvenes que discuten acaloradamente, mientras que Dumbledore come uno de de sus caramelos Muggles como si esa batalla verbal no estuviera pasando frente a él, y mientras los jóvenes siguen discutiendo como sí el "Director" y un profesor no estuvieran presente,cuando me digno a estudiarlos mientras su batalla verbal continua, observo que es el joven Potter que esta presente y participando de la batalla narrativa, es interesante ya que el joven de aspecto descuidado y gafas horribles que intenta calmar al pelirrojo (que debe ser un Weasly) que esta apunto de lanzar un maleficio a un rubio de cabello platinado (que debe ser el hijo de Lucius quien al parecer tiene un deseo de asesinar al pelirrojo) a la vez que intenta mantener a raya al chico Malfoy que esta sulfurado al parecer por que Potter se a involucrado.! vaya que interesante!<p>

•¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-susurra Severus mortalmente haciendo que los adolescentes noten su presencia, causando de paso la pérdida de color de ambos Gryffindors y una leve sonrisa de victoria de Malfoy. No puedo evitar pensar que es muy curioso ese efecto.  
>Me dirijo hacia una esquina la cual oculta mi presencia , ya que puede interpretarse como un reflejo de temor y que busque refugio en una zona aislada (perfecta cuartada, no puedo evitar una ligera sonrisa), pero en realidad es para ocultar mi cansancio.<p>

•Y bueno?

•quién me va a decir?-dice Severus con una voz aún más baja logrando que los dos gryffindors, temblarán ligeramente.

•Bueno, vera profesor-Empieza Malfoy-Yo estaba tranquilamente caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts, cuando este par me ve y empieza a insultar,para luego lanzarme maleficios

•Eso no es cierto sangriento hurón -dice irritado el chico pelirrojo

•Ron, compañero, cálmate sabes que no conseguirás nada... -dice Potter a la vez que observa a Severus.  
>Vaya, ni a mi me mira con esa cara y eso que lo e intentado matar varias veces<p>

•Vaya parece que el Señor Potter el salvador, no puede estar un día sin cumplir con su labor-dice con desprecio Severus

•Hago lo que puedo SEÑOR-Vaya quien diría que Potter podría ser tan venenoso,

•Usted es un mocoso irrespetuoso-le dice Severus amenazadora mente...si esto continua así no podré descansar al parecer a mi siervo se el a olvidado cual es su prioridad aquí y yo ya estoy casi cayéndome de sueño, ya castigare a snape en otro momento por ahora me interesa descansar-tal vez un casti...

•Por favor no peleen-interrumpo con mi suave voz infantil, llamando la atención de todos aquí, incomodan dome en demasía sintiendo que a pesar de mi cuerpo cansado puedo sentir la ira que comienza a envolverme, por tener que rebajarme a esto, pero según mi experiencia en el orfanato este comportamiento es aquel que derrite los corazones de gente idiota como Dumbledore...o Dios creo que voy a vomitar

•Vaya veo que el joven se encuentra aquí ya-dice el viejo tonto, quien por primera vez intercede en esta conversación.

•¿Quién es él?-pregunta el pelirrojo

•Eso mismo quiciera saber yo Albus-dice la voz de McGonagall , entrando en la oficina del viejo(años que no veo a esta sigue todas las reglas)

•Este niño se quedará aquí por un tiempo por que sus padres fuerón lamentablemente asesinados por Voldemort-Dice con una voz de falso pesar, al tiempo que casi todos temblaban al oír mi nombre

•Pero eso no es motivo para tener al niño aquí, hay varios más que han pasado por suerte similar y se han quedado o con familiares o en un orfanato.  
>La cara de horror de Potter me llama la atención, mirando a Dumbledore con una cara de tristeza absoluta y de decepción para luego mirarme a mí detenidamente, vaya que curioso...pero no lo voy a pensar ahora estoy casi al limite.<p>

•Lo sé Minerva, pero este chico al parecer es el último de toda su familia la cual ocultaba algo que Voldemort quería y se quedará aquí por motivos de seguridad-Dice en un tono muy serio

•Pero Albus-intenta decir McGonagall

•Si me permite interrumpir , porfesora-Dice Snape retrocediendo hasta donde estoy-este niño podría saber o ser la clave para algo muy poderoso que en manos del Señor tenebroso, quizás sea algún poder que permita eliminar el Joven Potter.

•exactamente Severus, ahora mi niño me gustaría ¿Qué es lo que el Señor tenebroso quería con su familia?-pregunto el viejo...yo intente caminar hacia él y respondedle algunas cosas que lo dejarían pálido, pero el cansancio y el hambre pudieron más que mi joven cuerpo y pierdo el equilibrio para luego sentir como la fuerza de la Gravedad me llamaba,yo ya me preparaba para el impacto cuando dos brazos me levante la viste me sorprendí a encontrar Potter mirándome con unos asombrosos ojos verdes, nunca me habia dado cuenta que sus ojos son del color del avada kedavra.

•¿Estas bien?-me pregunta, yo solo asiento la cabeza

•¿has descansado?has comido algo?-Yo no contesto solo le sostengo la mirada de forma desafiante, como se atreve a ponerme en vergüenza? ni siquiera unos cuantos crucios ayudarían para calmar mi ira!

•ya veo-el contesta,para luego mirar a los profesores y decir-¿Cómo se les ocurre dejar a un niño de 2 años sin comer, sin descansar y sin cambiar de ropa, después de saber que estuvo en manos de los Mortífagos,probablemente en una asquerosa mazmorra por quien sabe cuanto tiempo!Decir que el chico estaba molesto era quedarse corto, estaba furioso, ni cuando su Padrino cayo por el Velo lo vi tan furioso, es cierto que estaba deprimido a más no poder, incluso pensé que se suicidaría y me dejaría el camino libre, me pregunto si estaría así de furioso si supiera quien soy yo...lo más extraño es que parecía comprender como un niño podía sentirse al no tener alimentos y estar agotados a más no poder, pero eso es imposible, el es el sangriento niño que vivió, él se supone que tiene que ser el niño mimado, con el ego del tamaño del Everest!.Pero lo más extraño es que los "adultos" parecían avergonzados, hasta Severus se ve incomodo, pero rápidamente volvio a su expresión habitual.

•Ya que el joven héroe-dijo con voz de molestia- nos a señalado nuestros errores y por lo tanto esta mucho más capacitado para cuidar a un pequeño niño de 2 años, sugiero, que como castigo por agredir al señor Malfoy deba cuidar al niño, mientras dure su estadía aquí-(vaya hasta que te acordaste Severus pienso irónicamente)

•Pero-Dice Potter, mostrándose algo turbado

•Nada de peros Señor Potter-Dice el Mortifago al cual casi torturaría hasta la muerte.

•Creo que el profesor Snape tiene razón Harry-Dice Dumbledore con cara de viejo bonachon...con tan solo verle la cara me enferma

•¡No es justo!-interrumpe Weasly -Harry no hizo nada, él único que merece ser castigado es ese proyecto de mortifago -Dice Weasly con rabia

•Señor Señor Weasly haría bien que aprendiera a ón por una semana en las mazmorras por decir infamias a un compañero y 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor-Severus se ve hecho furia no sé como puede hacer clases.

•pero...

•Nada de peros Señor Weasly-Y sin más se fue seguido de Draco malhumorado le dijo a Potter que se adelantaría en la sala común a la vez que se despedía de los suspiro y pregunto a donde iba yo a dormir a lo cual el narrador de cuentos dijo que tendrían una habitación para nosotros dos solamente en las cercanías de la sala de Gryffindor y que McGonagall les mostraría y sin más ceremonia nos fuimos a ver nuestra nueva habitación,la puerta era custodiada por una arpía y la contraseña era :nuevo principio , el interior era pasable, las paredes de azul claro y el amueblado estaba hecho de madera de cerezo, los sillones eran de rojo oscuro casi sangre y al señalar cuales serían nuestras habitaciones Macgonagall se retiro dejándonos solos en un incomodo silencio. Desppúes de un rato el dijo

•¿ Cual es tú nombre?-Yo parpadeo cayendo en cuenta que no había pensado en eso así que dije lo primero que se me ocurrió

•Tom...Tom Le Fay-Digo algo susurrante

•Hola tom yo soy Harry solo Harry.


	4. Cap 4 Conociéndose

Son las primeras interacciones entre Tom y Harry sin querer matarse...

¿Por qué solo Harry?, ¿por qué no dice además que es un Potter?se supone que tiene que ser engrido...¿Por qué no me dice que es el supuesto salvador del mundo mágico?¿acaso sospecha? !imposible¡ si Dumbledore no lo hace, menos debería él...pero con este niño nunca se sabe...

— Hola,mmm disculpa...¿Estás bien? te ves pálido-El me mira con esos increíbles ojos verdes ocultos tras esas horribles gafas...pero¿ qué estoy pensando?

— Estoy bien ¿por qué?-Le pregunto yo saliendo de mis comer y dormir algo esto de tener el cuerpo de un niño me esta afectando...

— Es que te ves algo palido-me responde suavemente para luego parpadear y decir-!Ay Dios...lo siento tanto...¡ Debes estar muriéndote de hambre...¿Quieres que vayamos a las cocinas?pero que digo...Vamos a la cocina-Dice él algo avergonzado a la vez que me tiende la mano, la cual obviamente no la acepto y al percatarse de que no se lo tomaré el la retira

— Bueno...mmmm...vamos a las cocinas primero o prefieres darte una ducha...Tom...?-Me dice esto a la vez que se resuelve su cabello desordenando lo aún más de lo que ya esta.  
>Vaya quien diría que para poner nervioso a Potter solamente tendría que ponerle al cuidado de un niño...de haber tenido conocimiento de esto, hace años que lo hubiera hecho y este niño ya estaría muerto.<p>

—Tom,¿Qué tal si tomas un baño y luego bajamos...?-Sugiere el algo dubitativo.

—¿No cree que de tomar un baño podría relajarme demasiado y quedarme dormida sin comer nada?-Respondo yo superiora mente a la vez que camino a su alrededor lentamente observándolo  
>El solo tembló ligeramente a la vez que fruncía el seño ligeramente, para luego sacudir su cabeza e indicarme por señas que lo por los pasillos desiertos y nos dirigimos la cocina en un incomodo silencio, bueno incomodo para él ya que me mira de reojo cada cierto tiempo, sin embargo yo opto por ignorarle, por que no puedo creer que este mago sea mi dolor de culo particular...<p>

—Sabes Tom...-El empieza a decirme a la vez que yo me contraigo al escuchar el nombre muggle de mi padre...debí haber dicho otro nombre...-al parecer eres muy inteligente para tu edad-el dice

—Te equivocas yo no soy muy inteligente para mi edad-le digo mostrando una sonrisa devastadora, que al parecer en este cuerpo no funciona muy bien por que el solo frunce el seño-Soy un genio

—No eres algo pequeño para auto catalogarte a ti mismo de genio, no te ves mayor de un niño de 3 años...pero hablas...como todo un adulto...-Dijo Harry algo triste.

—Yo soy un genio Potter-Le digo ya algo enojado, apunto de decirle unas cuantas cosas, pero luego recordé mi plan y me obligue a calmarme, después de todo la venganza se degusta en fría

— Harry-El me dice.

— ¿Cómo?-Le pregunto fuera de balance.

—Dime Harry...estaremos juntos por algún tiempo solo dime Harry-El responde suavemente-Además ¿Cómo sabes que yo soy Harry Potter?-Yo y mi boca...pienso molesto...e caído en desgracia...ningún Slytherín debería equivocarse en cosas tan básicas.

—Por tu cicatriz -le aclaro-¿Por qué no me dijiste tu apellido? -Ok es hora del Show-¡acaso...soy tan des confiable!-Coloco una cara de dolor-...A..Acaso tú no quieres estar conmigo...-Y ahí caigo en una posibilidad quizás él no quiere estar junto a mi (algo de dolor siento en el pecho...no sé que será pero no le tomo importancia.)  
>El me mira agrandando sus hermosos ojos verde de color avada, adornados por unas hermosas pestañas,sus ojos denotan descubrimientos como s i él hubiera entendido algo... para luego agacharse y tomar mi cara entre ambas manos,las cuales se sienten muy bien al tacto, algo cayos as (¿significa que no a tenido una vida fácil? pasando una de sus manos a través de mis ojos tapando mi vista.<p>

—No es eso Tom-Escucho que me dice-Solo que no quiero que conozcas a Harry Potter, todos quieren conocer a Harry Potter, el niño que vivió-el dice con un tono de voz muy triste,lo cual me causa sorpresa...¿acaso Harry Potter es él único ser que no puedo predecir?-Quiero que me conozcas como persona Tom...no como un mito legendario.-El tomo aire y me dice-Yo nunca antes cuide de un niño, por lo tanto tendremos que aprender uno del otro. Yo aprenderé de tí y como cuidarte mejor y tú verás que no soy como todos creen.  
>Decir que me quede sin habla es decir poco, el tomo mi mano a la vez que le hace cosquillas a una al rato después me di cuenta que tenia la boca abierta, y me embargo un sentimiento que nunca antes había sentido...era...una mezcla entre que no quiero que él se de cuenta,por que no quiero que piense que soy un tonto, el horror al sentir que deseo que piense bien de mí y el miedo al darme cuenta de los pensamientos que e tenido alrededor de él.<p>

— Vamos Tom, come algo- El me dice mientras se come un sandwich de atún con mayonesa al lo que veo si él se dio cuenta de algo no lo demostró, este niño es muy interesante...quizás deba investigarlo un poco más. Tome un sandwich de atún también con un poco de jugo de calabaza y observe la cocina para darme cuenta que esta algo diferente a lo que fue hace 50 años atrás es más espaciosa, las cocinas son más modernas, ya no utilizan calderos para preparación de los alimentos, si no que ollas pequeñas de diferentes colores,las cuales saltan en sus estantes mezclándose aveces con el servicio que se mueve muy similar a como se mueve una serpiente.

Un elfo domestico tomo una de esas diminutas ollas y al ponerla en el fuego esta olla se volvió gigante cambiando a su color contrario, justo en ese momento me doy cuenta que ya no puedo seguir comiendo más. Potter se da cuenta y me sugiere que vayamos a la habitación para que repose mientras el busca algo de ropa, entendiendo las intenciones de él (por que yo no tengo ropa de niño) asiento con la cabeza.

Después de una hora y unos cuantos juegos de ajedrez (los cuales gane yo obviamente) él se levanto y me pidió que lo esperara, después de unos 15 minutos aproximadamente él salio de la habitación y se dirigió a otra para luego salir con un montón de ropa. Pidiéndome que le siguiera entramos a la habitación que resulto ser un baño, no era gigante, pero si decente,no tan buena como el baño de prefectos .Ya estaba listo ahora solo esperaba para que Harry saliera y me dejara desvestirme.

— Gracias Pot-recordé lo que me había dicho-Harry, ahora puede retirarse para yo poder lavarme-Entonces veo que empieza a morderse el labio y a jugar con sus dedos.

— Bueno, veras Tom, yo sé que eres muy inteligente y pareces ser que puedes valerte por ti mismo...pero eres un niño pequeño y no te puedo dejar solo para poder ayudarte...  
>Mi mente era un caos, lo único que tenía claro es que no iba a dejar que Potter me lavara!, no podía permitirlo tenía que pensar en...<p>

— !Qué esta haciendo¡-Le pregunto cuando veo que me desabrocha los botones de mi camisa

—Te desvisto-El responde muy tranquilamente.

— ¡Yo puedo hacer eso!-le digo casi chillando por la vergüenza. El vuelve a suspirar y me permite seguir haciéndolo, pero al notar que sigue mirándome yo solo atino a decir

—Puedes darte la vuelta-No sé que me pasa, pero me poner nervioso que él me vea desnudo

—Tom-el refunfuña, pero al final se da la vuelta. Yo logro desvestirme sin dejar asegurarme que él no este espiándome. Al girarme hacia la tina me doy cuenta que es un poco alta y no hay nada que facilite mi entrada a la tina sin pedirle ayuda, entonces empiezo a tomar vuelo para intentar entrar al agua (al parecer Potter se perdió en sus pensamientos) como en la primera oportunidad solo roce el agua, volví a hacer el intento, la segunda vez mi brazo toco el agua, la tercera fue mejor, hasta que !Splash! caigo dentro de la bañera, al tiempo que dos manos presurosas me tiran hacia la superficie. Al salir del agua tomo aire y veo a un preocupado Harry mirándome.

— ¿Estas bien, tom?-El me dice preocupado

— Si-Le respondo yo- A la vez que el consigue el Shampoo y empieza a aplicármelo por mi cabello.

— !¿Pero que?...!yo puedo bañarme solo, no necesito ayuda!-Le replico frustrado.

— No soy quien casi se ahogo en una tina-El me dice entre sonriente y preocupado.  
>Estaba apunto de replicar cuando el me enjuago el pelo, para luego aplicarme el desenredarte como sus manos se sentían tan bien deje que siguiera (después de todo soy un slytherín tomo ventaja de todo). Hasta que el quiso enjabonarme a lo que yo me negué tajante mente y le pedí que se diera vuelta el resoplo pero accedió yo me enjabone y enjuague una vez listo el tomo una toalla y para mi desgracia me tomo entre sus manos me seco el pelo y la parte superior, el dejo que me auto secarme la parte inferior, mientras tanto el me paso un pijama, el cual me quedaba un poco grande pero era có yo observaba mi pijama el me tomo en brazos y antes de que supiera nada más estaba en una habitación acostado y con un muy feliz Harry Potter diciéndome que descanse<p>

Notas finales:

Espero les haya agradado  
>y dejen por favor que les parece así puedo saber si lo estoy haciendo bien y lo que no<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Simbología: / = a recuerdo del pasado, pero no es un flash back  
>" " = dialogo en el pasado<p>

Ya son las 11de la noche, el cuarto ya oscuro esta si no fuera por la luz que harr...Potter insistió en dejar prendida para que yo pudiera dormir a gusto,no podría ver nada . Bueno gracias a eso puedo observar tranquilamente la habitación que a diferencia del living tiene un hechizo en las paredes que hace que las nubes pintadas sobre en esta se muevan e incluso pareciera que tuvieran volumen, dándole a la habitación una sensación relajante, también hay unos cuantos muebles los cuales al momento en que ingrese a este lugar se adaptaron a mi tamaño dejándolos accesibles para mí e incomodo para Harry...¡No! es Potter Voldemort concéntrate!, respira profundo muy bien eso es ok hagamos el balance de este día.

Hoy ha sido un día algo extraño ...Potter no a sido como yo lo esperaba...¿Será acaso una faceta?,es posible yo e utilizado miles de facetas a través de mi vida...mi vida...mi vida es lo único que poseo, por eso no quiero perder lo, mí ser...no puedo desaparecer, no deseo ser nada, en cambio ¡yo quiero serlo TODO!,quiero mostrarles que al pequeño Tommy al cual temieron, despreciaron y más de uno utilizaron (con mi consentimiento,claro, pero no quita la intención que tenían los Slytherin asía mí...aún despreciable medía sangre ) puede ser y será mejor que todos. Todos aquellos que me despreciaron estarán bajo mis pies.

No sé por que, pero cuando los Slytherin se dieron cuenta de mis habilidades, sentí la imperiosa necesidad de ocupar esa brecha que dejaron los sangres puras para poder estar cerca de ellos...ser aceptado en su circulo social. Con el paso del tiempo las demás casa también se percataron de mi potencial, los cuervos vieron mi inteligencia, los de la casa del tejón vieron mi poder y los leones una amenaza fue lo que intuyeron, quizás nunca lo entendieron pero si intuyeron. En cuanto más pasaba el tiempo y por fin fui aceptado completamente en su circulo comprendí de forma inmediata que yo no estaba ahí por amistad e incluso por cariño si no que por que les convenía tenerme cerca; si lo pienso bien la vida fue bien irónica ya que al pobre niño huérfano que al principio trataron como una peste hoy en día lo reverencian y obedecen sin discutir, todavía puedo escuchar sus voces cuando no querían saber de mí / "Mi nombre es Abraxas Malfoy y ella es Walburga Black, ¿Quién es usted?" dice elegantemente el joven rubio de cabello platinado tomado en un moño a la vez que indica floridamente a la joven de pómulos aristocrático de cabellera ondulada la cual asiente con la cabeza delicadamente. Soy Tom Riddle alcanse a decir antes de que la joven hiciera una mueca de desagrado para luego levantar la mano y decir "vamos Abraxas esto no merece nuestra atención"/

Al salir de mi pequeña ida sentimental siento un enfado impresionante, hace tiempo que no rememoraba nada de mis tiempos en los cuales era patético intentando buscar camaradería y afecto...afecto...!maldita sea Potter es por tu culpa que yo ahora este pasando por esto!, si no fuera por tu interferencia yo tendría ahora ahora en control de Gran Bretaña y te odio por hacerme sentir cosas que no entiendo...Rayos...necesito enviar unos crucios y una lechuza mandando le instrucciones a Lucius.Y todo esto por culpa de ¿Quién? ¡Potter! ese maldito...esperen un segundo...maldito...maldición, conexión, cicatriz, debí haberlo pensado antes. Prepárate Potter, tus sueños cambiarán en breve.

Me siento sobre mi cama la cual es sumamente esponjosa me concentro para entrar en un estado neutro, una vez ya en trance veo una pequeña luz blanca seguida por un pequeño arco, me dirijo asía el, al pasar por debajo de este siento un cambio en el ambiente a uno más cálido y reconfortante. No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que estoy en un jardín lleno de arboles primaverales y un aire refrescante, en este sitio es donde encuentro aún muy descansado Harry disfrutando la sombra de un gran árbol.

— Hola Potter-Al oír mi voz el joven Potter me reconoce al instante tensándose de inmediato

—Voldemort - El responde defensiva mente dándome la oportunidad de saborear su nerviosismo y sorpresa, al ver esto no puedo evitar enviarle una sonrisa malévola

—¿Qué quieres Voldemort?-dice el recobrando su compostura heroica con una voz firme y desafiante. ¿Qué quiero yo? pienso mientras lo observo... Bueno yo quería maldecirte y ver en ti un poco de mi dolor...

— Conversar Potter-Respondo mejor, me a dado flojera maldecirlo este ambiente es muy relajante, ser un niño me afecta.

— ¿De qué quieres conversar?-El pregunta perplejo a la vez que observo que esta intentando armar sus escudos de oclumancia los cuales solo me dan un poco de picazón

— Potter, no es necesario que armes escándalo, no vengo con tu pasaje asía un lugar mejor, no todavía al menos, ¿a caso sientes el dolor de la cicatriz?-Le pregunto yo inocentemente. Al oír esto parpadea abre su boca pequeña de labios finos, los cuales parecen haber sido esculpidos por una musa,¡pero que estoy pensado!. Sacudo inconscientemente mi cabeza para sacarme las ideas venenosas que entraron sin mi consentimiento en ella.

— No, no me duele, ¿Por qué no me duele?- El me pregunta con un tono sospechoso a la vez que entrecierra sus ojos, los cuales pueden ser hipnóticos como el de una serpiente. (! Infiernos, los ojos de este chico me van a matar!)

— Por que no tengo intenciones de hacerte daño hoy, si quisiera en este momento hacerte cualquier cosa mala estarías en un agonizante dolor-Le respondo yo simplemente, como si fuera la cosa más obvia en el mundo.

— ¿Y de que quieres hablar?-El me pregunta algo más tranquilo.

—del por que tu arriesgas tu vida por gente que solo te utiliza-Le digo mirando lo a sus los ojos

— Por que los quiero y no quiero que nada malo les pase, y ellos no me utilizan-Me responde algo descolocado, supongo que esta así por que no se esperaba este tipo de preguntas.

— Todos velan primero por sus intereses antes que él de los demás, si te están prestando atención ahora es por que les eres útil y cuando no lo seas te desecharán y olvidarán-Le respondo mordazmente.

—No es cierto, mis amigos han arriesgado su vida solo por estar a mí lado ayudándome, cuando hubiera sido más fácil y con menos riesgos manteniéndose lejos de mí, pero no lo han hecho por que me quieren y es por ese motivo que yo les defiendo con todas mis fuerzas...por que yo también les quiero-Me responde él apasionadamente

— ¿Amor?-Le pregunto yo empezando a pasearme a la vez que la angustia entra en mí-¡El amor no es nada más que una ilusión creadas por un soñador y que todo el mundo quiere creer!-Le respondo yo fuera de si

—El amor si existe-dice con cara de dolor- que tú no lo entiendas, que tu no hayas tenido el privilegio de encontrar a alguien que te ame no quiere decir que no exista! te tengo lastima -dice el acercándose a mí-te tengo mucha lastima-termina el mirándome con un sentimiento parecido a la piedad

— ¡Yo no quiero tú lastima y tampoco tu piedad!-Le grito a la vez que el se toca su frente, pero antes de eso veo que su cicatriz empieza a brillar ligeramente

— Volveremos a hablar Potter-Le respondo a la vez que desaparezco de su mente.  
>Al despertar en mi habitación mi ira no se desvanece y empiezo a tirar los cojines, mantas y cajones al suelo al tiempo que escucho unos pasos presurosos desde el pasillo acercándose a la puerta, abriéndola de forma brusca, para luego acercarse a mí y abrazarme fuertemente cuando yo rompo en llanto. No lo puedo creer hace años que no emito ninguna lágrima...pero hoy...enfrente a mi enemigo mortal estoy sollozando en sus brazos<p>

Notas finales:

Espero les haya agradado el cap y como siempre espero saber sus opiniones sobre esta historia


	6. Cap 6  deja vu

Hola! aquí esta el sigte cap.  
>Termino siendo más largo de lo que esperaba...<br>pero tengo algo que aclarar cuando aparezca esto :  
>... es transcurso de les agrade<br>**********************************************************

La luz empieza a filtrarse en mí habitación, puedo sentir su calidez en mi cara y brazos, mientras que las mullidas sabanas cubren mi cuerpo— cuerpo que no debería estar en una cama. ¿Por qué no debería estar en una cama?—me levanto y me doy cuenta que al sentarme no alcanzo el suelo, resignándome a lo inevitable salto al suelo y empiezo a buscar mí ropa, la cual debieron habérmela conseguido durante la noche, por que no dejarían a un niño solo con la ropa que llevaba puesta, así comencé a buscar dentro de los cajones—que ahora que recuerdo yo los tire al piso durante mí momento de ira en el cual yo…

— ¡Maldición! –Dije en voz alta, pero al momento me arrepentí…se supone que soy un niño…no debería decir esas palabras,…(pero eso no quita que me haya humillado, YO LORD VOLDEMORT , me e humillado ¡ante Potter!. ¿Qué dirían mis seguidores si supieran…? O no….esto no lo sabrá nadie.

Mmmm, OK, no puedo matarlo todavía por que eso me delataría, un encantamiento de memoria sería lo más fácil, pero tampoco sería recomendable por que podría alterar o destruir nuestro vínculo (el cual aún me es útil). No tengo otra opción que convencer a Potter para que guarde silencio sobre este penoso asunto, ¿pero como convencer a un Gryffindor? Ya me las arreglaré, no por nada soy el heredero de Slytherin; pero eso si, el pequeño león me las pagará por humillarme…Después de todo el hechizo no es malo, si no la intención. Con esos pensamientos en mí mente me dirijo hasta la habitación de Potter— Si Potter, aun que el niño me hubiera dicho muy tiernamente que le digiera Harry— ¿Acabo de decir tiernamente? O Merlín estoy sintiendo que el pánico comienza a invadirme.

Mientras camino por el frío piso de granito — al cual deberían ponerle una alfombra (esta muy frío)–siento la imperiosa necesidad de vengarme….¿Quizás si lo empujo por las escaleras?, nooo muy común, ¿le piso los pies?, muy infantil, le escondo la varita….eso sería aburrido. No tiene que ser original y a la vez digno de mí. Ya estoy llegando a la habitación de Har— no lo digas —de Potter y no se me ocurre nada, la única ventaja que tengo que es el que no sabe que yo soy el señor oscuro, tengo todo mi poder, el conocimiento y sé como utilizar nuestra conexión para mi conveniencia…!Hey…Eureka¡ . La pregunta es…¿podré hacerlo?, que pregunta más estúpida, yo soy Lord Voldemort, puedo hacerlo todo—agrego con mucha confianza.

Abro la puerta e inicio mi plan. Pero al entrar en su habitación me doy cuenta que es más oscura que la mía, las paredes son de color verde oscuro, seguido por muebles de color caoba con algunos toques de negro, para luego seguir con una cama color rojo sangre (esto definitivamente esta al revés, yo debería tener esta habitación). Es irritación lo que siento ahora y por que no sorpresa por ver al angelical Potter con estos colores.

Me dirijo hasta su cama, y lo observo dormir…bueno mejor dicho observo el bulto que esta sobre el lecho, al cual no se le ve ni la cabeza por que la tiene cubierta por las almohadas. Me parece una vista graciosa, que el salvador de los magos del lado de la luz este tan oculto, cuando duerme…como si quisiera protegerse, suspiro, ya estoy divagando de nuevo. Al lado derecho de la cama hay un velador, el cual contiene las gafas horripilantes que Potter usa, al lado de esta, se encuentra su varita—que conveniente— sonrió para mis adentros. Tomo su varita y apunto con ella a su propietario.

— Aguamenti— susurro, podría usar magia sin varita e incluso no tengo la necesidad de decirlo en voz alta, pero eso le quita un poco la sensación de poder que se siente al tener la varita de mi enemigo en mis manos, y lo excitante que es tener la posibilidad de ser sorprendido antes del acto.

El agua comienza a salir de la varita — que funciona bastante bien con migo e de añadir– y veo como Potter salta de su cama con un grito ahogado, terminándose enredado en las sabanas, por las cuales pierde el equilibrio y finalizando con una gran caída digna de fotografía, al ver esto no puedo evitar reírme, o Nimuhe, este chico logra cosas que nadie más logra— una de esas hacerme reír, pero esto no lo salvara de mi venganza.

Observo a Potter levantándose lentamente enojado.  
>— Tom… ¿Por qué hiciste esto?—El me pregunta, absolutamente empapado, no puedo precisar lo que siente, por que se ve entre molesto y con ganas de reírse.<p>

— Yo solo quería despertarte Harrrrryyy— Le digo yo inocentemente a la vez que inclino la cabeza ligeramente al lado derecho y ocultando mis manos en la espalda– El me mira y suspira, luego toma un reloj muggle que tiene adentro del cajón del velador

— ¡Tom, son las 6.30 de la mañana!— El me dice exasperado moviendo su lioso cabello cuando dice eso— nunca pensé que ese desastre de cabello, pudiera verse bien en Harry durante las mañana, incluso podría decir es…

— ¡No!—Digo para cortar la línea en que iban mis pensamientos, para ver que Harry cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho y me levanta una ceja—No, quería que llegaras tarde Harry—La arreglo yo.

— ¿Tarde a donde Tom?—Me pregunta Harry confundido

— A clases Harry—Le respondo dulcemente a la vez que empiezo a bajar mi voz un poco para darle más de efecto a sus palabras.

— ¡Es sábado, Tom ¡ —Respondió Harry— Y..¿Por qué tienes mi varita?, ¡Como pudiste realizar un hechizo de aguamenti siendo tan pequeño!— Me dijo más impresionado que enojado.

Es difícil saber en que día vives cuando eres prisionero— Digo en tono triste (y es verdad mis prisioneros no sabían en que días vivían si es que sobrevivían a las torturas que se les sometían)— Y bueno yo la vi sobre el velador y leí en un libro en mi casa sobre el hechizo de agua ….y bueno….con respecto a lo del como lo hice….soy un genio, ya te lo había dicho.—Le respondo aún más bajo tratando de imitar un tono de voz inseguro. El me mira, toma mis manos y abre la boca para decir algo…para luego cerrarla

— Tom— finalmente me dice—Lo siento— dice él con un mirar muy triste—yo era mi intención que recordarás tú cautiverio, no merecías vivir eso a tú edad, Tommy (¿Tommy?, no me gusta tommy) — ¿Qué tal si bajamos a desayunar?— Me dice con bajando un poco la vista.

— Si, claro, pero yo no tengo más ropa— Le respondo, a la vez que decido hacer un pequeño experimento con Potter en el desayuno.

— Si, ven…ve al baño por mientras que yo te consigo algo de ropa….a todo esto un día tendremos que salir a comprar ropas…– El me dice ausentemente mientras sale de la habitación.

Al salir del baño Harry ya estaba vestido sentado en su cama mirando la techo; al sentir mis pasos cuando me ve se levantan y me entrega la ropa  
>—Tom- me dice con una cara de sueño— ven a que te ayude a cambiarte ropa.<p>

— ¡Yo puedo cambiarme solo!—Le digo sintiendo mi cabeza caliente— El me mira y me entrega las prendas, dándose vuelta y mostrándome su espalda.

— ¿Listo?— El me pregunta. Al parecer esta aburrido.

— Casi le respondo—Me ato los zapatos y camino hacia él., hace un intento de tomarme la mano, pero yo se la niego nuevamente. El solo me mira decepcionado.

Caminamos hacia el gran comedor en un silencio incomodo, al llegar no había nadie por que era muy temprano, nos sentamos y comimos en silencio mientras poco a poco el gran salón se va llenando de gente. En este momento empiezo a ejecutar mi experimento pienso maliciosamente. Comienzo a concentrarme y a visualizar el arco, esta vez no iré a su mente, si no que simplemente le hablaré.

—Potter-Le digo feliz que esto este funcionando

— Voldemort— El me responde mentalmente

—Harry, ¿Qué te pasa? Te ves pálido—Le digo con fingida preocupación

—Estoy bien Tom— Me dice medio ido, jajajaja, si supiera…

— No me ignores Potter— Le espeto de forma amenazadora

— ¡Sal de mi cabeza!—Me grita tan fuerte que me llega a doler

— Harry—le pido— ¿Puedes alcanzarme la leche?—Le pido

— ¡Pero Potter! Esto están divertido, en este momento tendré mi venganza—Crucio

Veo a Harry caerse de la silla y convulsionándose de dolor, por alguna razón que se me escapa en este momento, no siento placer en causarle dolor.

—Eres patético Potter—Le digo y observo su cara llena de ira dirigiéndose a mi, y siento un dolor en el pecho que no puedo entender

Al ver a Potter mal algún alumno habrá llamado a los profesores, por que continuación nos dirigimos la enfermería con Potter levitando, Severus me observa y yo solamente le ignoro, por que en parte me siento confundido, por otra impotencia.

Al rato de estar en la enfermería, los amigos de Potter llegaron preocupados, Harry solo les decía que no era nada, no le dijo a nadie sobre nuestra conversación ni del crucio, pero me temo que gracias a la enfermera ya lo saben, por ellos insistían

— Harry tú sabes que puedes decirnos cualquier cosa—Le decía la sangre sucia con voz irritante y a todo esto ¿por qué esta tan cerca de Harry?

— Cierto compañero, además sin ti no es lo mismo, el hurón se cree el Rey de Hogwarts sin ti— Le dice el traidor a la sangre.

— Vamos Ron eso, no merece nuestra atención— Dice la sangre sucia. Y de repente siento un deja vu….son las mismas palabras y el mismo tono despectivo de Walburga Black...Pero al verla tan cerca de Harry saque esos pensamientos de mi mente. Me dirige al velador tome el vaso de agua

— Toma Harry —le dije tiernamente a la vez que fingía tropezar y verter el agua en la blusa de esa sangre sucia que no merecía estar tan cerca de Harry .Después de ese incidente "lamentablemente" tuvieron que abandonar la enfermería

Cuando permitieron que Harry saliera de la enfermería le pregunte.

—Eso fue un crucio, ¿por que no dijiste nada?—Le pregunte con indeferencia.

— Cierto que eres un genio— Me respondió con una pequeña sonrisita—Por que hay algo en él que es diferente…parece confundido, pero no se por que, solo que siento que si le cuento a alguien le estaría traicionando y no sé por que siento esto, ni tampoco por que lo estoy haciendo.

— Eres un loco, ¿Lo sabias Harry?—Le digo al tiempo que le tomo la mano, no quiero pensar en este momento en las repercusiones de este acto ahora, solo quiero sentir y dejarme llevar aun que sea parte de mis confusiones.

Notas finales:

Espero les haya gustado y por favor dejen sus review y comentarios por que me ayudan mucho


	7. Cap7 Walburga Black

Aquí traigo una nueva actualización.  
>Quiero decir que yo no sé latín, así que si es que alguien tiene conocimientos y ve que lo que esta escrito no tiene nada de latín, pido que tenga paciencia e imagínese que es otro idioma<p>

Otra cosa, hay un review que no he contestado y pido mil disculpas a esa persona por no contestar, no es que no quiera, es que no encuentro su review ni tampoco recuerdo su nombre para mandarle un pm….mil disculpas a esa persona  
>**********************************************************<p>

Han pasado algunos días desde que estoy en Hogwarts en mi forma de niño, durante estos días e descubierto la realidad del chico que vivió, en realidad él no es el pomposo egoísta, superficial que yo pensaba que sería, resulta que es lo contrarío, es amable, cariñoso, leal y valiente, en el pasado yo hubiera descartado cualquiera de ese tipo de cualidades solo por encontrarlas asfixiantes y exhibicionistas. Todavía encuentro al chiquillo desesperante.

Si una persona es amable con él, de inmediato tiende a pensar que es buena, no suele pensar en lo que dice ni tampoco en lo que hace-demasiado impulsivo-y es gruñón cuando anda enojado. No sé exactamente que es lo que ese muchacho me a hecho, ya no quiero matarlo, no quiero hacerlo sufrir—admito que a veces deseo amarrarlo a la cama y darle algunos crucios, y otros pensamientos bastante perturbadores— …!y no soporto ver a la Weasley y a la sangre sucia cerca de él.¡-hay algo en esa nacida de muggles que me causa desconfianza, pero aún no puedo poner el dedo en el problema, no sin llamar la atención, of course.

En estos días me e reunido con Severus, quien me a informado de lo que la orden esta tramando, y junto con la información que e logrado reunir por mi cuenta e logrado idear un plan, el cual, ya he dado las instrucciones correspondientes a seguir. También hemos buscado alguna forma para que yo pueda salir de este estado en el momento que estime conveniente, sin embargo esta vez quiero volver a mi forma de 25 años como máximo, y eso es lo que esta dando sus dificultades.

En estos momentos me encuentro junto a Harry sentado en la mesa de los leones—que por lo que me e enterado, no son los más fieles, al momento en que se den las circunstancias adecuada te dejan sólo—yo no sé como Harry pudo perdonarlos yo los hubiera torturado hasta la muerte o hubiera buscado información para chantajearlos. Por lo que e escuchado están hablando de los familiares de Harry y de cómo puede alejarse de ellos–por parte de Harry al menos—ya que la sangre sucia y el traidor a la sangre le ponen un pero a todo lo que el propone (realmente es Granger, Weasley no se atreve a llevarle la contraría) Nota mental para mí averiguar todo referente a los parientes muggles del dueño de los hipnotizantes ojos verdes y por que no desea volver con ellos. También sale el tema de que Harry ahora es el heredero de los Black, sin embarco puedo notar la mirada molesta de su supuesta amiga. (Tendré que vigilarla más de cerca.).

Potter, entre cierra los ojos— yo diría que se a molestado— y se disculpa con sus amigos diciendo que se les a olvidado algo en nuestra habitación, me toma de la mano y nos alejamos, volteo mi cabeza y observo a la "amiga de Harry" despedirse del pelirrojo y dirigirse—al parecer— hacia la biblioteca.  
>— Harry, se me a olvidado algo en el Gran comedor—Le digo mirando a esos penetrantes ojos verdes<br>—Muy bien, vamos Tom—Él me dice con calma, pero a través de nuestro enlace estoy empezando a sentir su molestia con sus amigos.

Llegamos al Gran comedor y empiezo a hacer la mímica de que busco algo, y haciendo como que recordé algo le digo  
>—¡Lo deje en la biblioteca¡—El pone los ojos sin embargo semi sonríe y me dice<br>—y eso que eres un genio—Se ríe— a la hora de que no lo eres—espera no lo quiero pensar.—dice fingiendo un escalofrío  
>—Solo estas celoso—Le respondo y empiezo a caminar rápidamente hacia la biblioteca y tal como había pensado esta mi sospechosa número uno<p>

Harry llego unos segundos después de mi y al verme oculto entre los estantes de la biblioteca me mira raro y me va a decir algo, pero yo coloco uno de mis dedos en mis labios y le indico que guarde silencio. Me mira intrigado y se acerca a mí escondiéndose de la vista también  
>— ¿Qué hacemos?—Me pregunta con curiosidad absoluta—tengo que decir que se ve sumamente travieso con esa cara de curiosidad.<br>— No lo sé, pero tú "amiga" anda extraña y esta hablando por medio de un espejo con alguien, el cual, no es del colegio.—Le respondo, reconociendo la voz como la de Bellatrix Lestrange— a pesar de que era solo un murmullo— y al parecer Potter también la reconoció, por que después de escuchar esa voz se tenso visiblemente

La chica estaba hablando sumamente bajo, escondiendo el espejo tapándolo con la cubierta de un libro de transfiguración cubriéndolo en parte con su caballera y como no se oia muy bien le pedí la varita prestada a Harry y susurre  
>— Susurrium at the altimium—Susurre a la vez que apuntaba a la chica y una vez que el encanto rozo sus alrededores dirigía el encanto hacia un cuaderno que yo portaba.<p>

Harry me miraba sorprendido y al ver que me iba a preguntar coloque uno de mis dedos en sus labios.

— Después te explico, solo mira —susurre, abriendo el cuaderno, en el cual comenzaban a aparecer palabras con los nombres de sus respectivos emitidotes.  
>—Hermione: No puedo creer que Potter, se vaya a quedar con la fortuna que yo debería tener<br>—Bella : Aún me cuesta creer que mi tía haya renacido en una sangre sucia y además este en la casa de los leones— Al leer estas palabras Harry yo nos miramos confusos  
>— Hermione : Ya te he explicado que solo lo hice para poder entender que vio mi hijo en esta despreciable casa.<br>— Bella : Si, si, si, ya me dijiste que cuando recordaste tú vida pasada y viste que podrías ir a Hogwarts empezaste a planear tus movimientos  
>— Hermione : Ya lo sé, no sabes lo molesto que es estar con dos niños.<br>—Bella : Te compadezco tía tener que pretender ser amiga de Potter, pero si todo va bien nuestro Señor lo matará pronto— Al leer eso se me revolvió el estomago. Sobre todo por que e caído ya en cuenta de que la Sangre Sucia es la reencarnación de la muy manipuladora y odiosa Walburga Black  
>— Hermione : No tienes idea, no tienes idea, ¡pero me enerva que el estúpido de mi hijo nombrará a Potter heredero de mi fortuna!<br>— Bella : No te preocupes tía una vez que pueda estar en contacto con el Señor oscuro, él seguramente encontrará la forma de devolver a los Black su resplandor de antaño—Definitivamente tendré que darle algunas maldiciones a Bella, ella no debe prometer nada en mi nombre….tampoco sugerir, pienso que profunda rabia.  
>— Hermione : Ya Bella te dejo….tengo que reunirme con dos patéticos Gryffindor.<p>

Al verla guardar el espejo en su bolso, junto con el libro de transfiguraciones emito el contra hechizo y observo a Harry, el cual parece descorazonado, solo podía ver su desordenado cabello, sentado en el suelo, con la cabeza entre los brazos y los hombros caídos. Nunca lo había visto de esta manera, tan deprimido, tan derrotado….sentía que mi corazón se apretaba y dolía al verlo de esa manera….

Como no sabía que decir, ni que hacer, solo atine a poner mi mano sobre su hombro, al sentir mi tacto él levanto la vista, me miro por unos segundos, que para mí, fue lo más cercano a lo que las demás personas llaman el cielo.

Notas finales:

Espero que les haya gustado y nunca están demás sus review y comentarios, son bien apreciados

—yo no sé como Harry pudo perdonarlos yo los hubiera torturado hasta la muerte o hubiera buscado información para chantajearlos. Por lo que e escuchado están hablando de los familiares de Harry y de cómo puede alejarse de ellos–por parte de Harry al menos—ya que la sangre sucia y el traidor a la sangre le ponen un pero a todo lo que el propone (realmente es Granger, Weasley no se atreve a llevarle la contraría) Nota mental para mí averiguar todo referente a los parientes muggles del dueño de los hipnotizantes ojos verdes y por que no desea volver con ellos. Tambien sale el tema de que Harry ahora es el heredero de los Black, sin embarco puedo notar la mirada molesta de su supuesta amiga. (Tendré que vigilarla más de cerca.).

Potter, entre cierra los ojos— yo diría que se a molestado— y se disculpa con sus amigos diciendo que se les a olvidado algo en nuestra habitación, me toma de la mano y nos alejamos, volteo mi cabeza y observo a la "amiga de Harry" despedirse del pelirrojo y dirigirse—al parecer— hacia la biblioteca.  
>— Harry, se me a olvidado algo en el Gran comedor—Le digo mirando a esos penetrantes ojos verdes<br>— Muy bien, vamos Tom—Él me dice con calma, pero a través de nuestro enlace estoy empezando a sentir su molestia con sus amigos.

Llegamos al Gran comedor y empiezo a hacer la mímica de que busco algo, y haciendo como que recordé algo le digo  
>—¡Lo deje en la biblioteca¡—El pone los ojos sin embargo semi sonrie y me dice<br>—y eso que eres un genio—Se ríe— a la hora de que no lo eres—espera no lo quiero pensar.—dice fingiendo un escalofrío  
>— Solo estas celoso—Le respondo y empiezo a caminar rápidamente hacia la biblioteca y tal como había pensado esta mi sospechosa número uno<p>

Harry llego unos segundos después de mi y al verme oculto entre los estantes de la biblioteca me mira raro y me va a decir algo, pero yo coloco uno de mis dedos en mis labios y le indico que guarde silencio. Me mira intrigado y se acerca a mí escondiéndose de la vista también  
>— ¿Qué hacemos?—Me pregunta con curiosidad absoluta—tengo que decir que se ve sumamente travieso con esa cara de curiosidad.<br>— No lo sé, pero tú "amiga" anda extraña y esta hablando por medio de un espejo con alguien, el cual, no es del colegio.—Le respondo, reconociendo la voz como la de bellatrix lestrange— a pesar de que era solo un murmullo— y al parecer Potter también la reconoció, por que después de escuchar esa voz se tenso visiblemente

La chica estaba hablando sumamente bajo, escondiendo el espejo tapándolo con la cubierta de un libro de transfiguración cubriéndolo en parte con su caballera y como no se oia muy bien le pedí la varita prestada a Harry y susurre  
>—Susurrium at the altimium—Susurre a la vez que apuntaba a la chica y una vez que el encanto rozo sus alrededores dirigía el encanto hacia un cuaderno que yo portaba.<p>

Harry me miraba sorprendido y al ver que me iba a preguntar coloque uno de mis dedos en sus labios.

— Después te explico, solo mira —susurre, abriendo el cuaderno, en el cual comenzaban a aparecer palabras con los nombres de sus respectivos emitidotes.  
>— Hermione: No puedo creer que Potter, se vaya a quedar con la fortuna que yo debería tener<br>— Bella : Aún me cuesta creer que mi tía haya renacido en una sangre sucia y además este en la casa de los leones— Al leer estas palabras Harry yo nos miramos confusos  
>— Hermione : Ya te he explicado que solo lo hice para poder entender que vio mi hijo en esta despreciable casa.<br>— Bella : Si, si, si, ya me dijiste que cuando recordaste tú vida pasada y viste que podrías ir a Hogwarts empezaste a planear tus movimientos  
>— Hermione : Ya lo sé, no sabes lo molesto que es estar con dos niños.<br>— Bella : Te compadezco tía tener que pretender ser amiga de Potter, pero si todo va bien nuestro Señor lo matará pronto— Al leer eso se me revolvió el estomago. Sobre todo por que e caído ya en cuenta de que la Sangre Sucia es la reencarnación de la muy manipuladora y odiosa Walburga Black  
>— Hermione : No tienes idea, no tienes idea, ¡pero me enerva que el estúpido de mi hijo nombrará a Potter heredero de mi fortuna!<br>—Bella : No te preocupes tía una vez que pueda estar en contacto con el Señor oscuro, él seguramente encontrará la forma de devolver a los Black su resplandor de antaño—Definitivamente tendré que darle algunas maldiciones a Bella, ella no debe prometer nada en mi nombre….tampoco sugerir, pienso que profunda rabia.  
>—Hermione : Ya Bella te dejo….tengo que reunirme con dos patéticos Gryffindor.<p>

Al verla guardar el espejo en su bolso, junto con el libro de transfiguraciones emito el contra hechizo y observo a Harry, el cual parece descorazonado, solo podía ver su desordenado cabello, sentado en el suelo, con la cabeza entre los brazos y los hombros caídos. Nunca lo había visto de esta manera, tan deprimido, tan derrotado….sentía que mi corazón se apretaba y dolía al verlo de esa manera….

Como no sabía que decir, ni que hacer, solo atine a poner mi mano sobre su hombro, al sentir mi tacto él levanto la vista, me miro por unos segundos, que para mí, fue lo más cercano a lo que las demás personas llaman el cielo.

Notas finales:

Espero que les haya gustado y nunca están demás sus review y comentarios, son bien apreciados


	8. cap 8 de los errores se aprende

Notas del capítulo:

Muy bien aquí vamos con la actualización

****************************************************

¿Quién diría que la poderosa, la dama de Slytherín reencarnaría en una sangre sucia, que además esta en Gryffindor?, la casa que siempre desprecio, no puedo dejar de notar lo irónica que es la situación de la dama. Esto, sin embargo, me trae problemas, si Bella llega a decirle que Tom Le Fay es en realidad el Señor oscuro podría traerme dificultades, las cuales no deseo, no quiero imaginar…esa mujer era una alimaña y al parecer sigue siéndolo

— Tom…Tom…Tom…Toooommmm…¿Tom?….

Se supone que hoy tengo que reunirme con Severus, ya tengo todo previsto, hoy Harry tiene clases de pociones ahí me las ingeniare para que

— ¡Tommy¡—Al escuchar ese nombre siento la ira que empieza consumirme y antes de que yo pudiera detenerme—creo que ya es habito—Tomo mi tenedor ( que ha todo esto tiene un trozo de carne) y señalo al que dijo mi nombre con fiereza—como si fuera un varita—colocando el tenedor gusto en la manzana de adán  
>— No vuelvas a decir ese nombre—Digo amenazadoramente frío, al darse cuenta que un muy impresionado Potter lo observaba y no solo él si no que todo la gente que se encontraba en el gran comedor, dejo caer el tenedor y bajo rápidamente la mano, sentía su corazón acelerado, estaba nervioso, tenía miedo, no quería que Harry se alejara de él….espera un minuto, ¿Tenía miedo de que Potter, lo dejara? Esta bien admito que ya no quiero matarlo…pero, no, no, no, Voldemort no tiene sentimientos eso es solo para débiles, ¿Qué hechizo me has lanzado Harry Potter?. Poco a poco la desesperación de no entender exactamente lo que me pasa me esta empezando a sobre pasar.<p>

— ¿Tom?—Me dice Harry con un tono de voz preocupado y al escucharlo siento que mi malestar se va calmando, y esto no debería ser así, nunca nadie había tenido este poder sobre él, tengo que liberarme de esta sensación.

— Déjame solo Potter—Le digo murmurando, y al ver su expresión herida, siento una opresión en el pecho…y me duele, no es dolor físico, es más parecido…a algo que me asfixia por dentro

El almuerzo continuo tenso, y Harry no comió más, simplemente revolvía sus alimentos, a la vez que me lanzaba miradas con esos ojos verdes, los cuales se ven ahora opacos, y ahí me doy cuenta de que no quiero que estén opacos si no que brillantes con ese verdor fresco alucinante que hace que mi corazón muerto vuelva a latir. Como no me atrevo a hablarle— Por que a pesar de que una parte de mi quiere alejarse de este muchacho, otra parte (la que últimamente me domina) no quiere alejarse ni dejarlo ir— y necesito saber en que piensa, si se va alejar de mí…al solo pensar esto siento un frío absoluto en mi pecho, no es nada comparado a lo que haya sentido antes, decido utilizar la conexión, después de todo, nadie aquí salvo Severus sabe quien soy yo en realidad , y si tengo cuidado de no provocar dolor en Harry…

Cierro los ojos y me concentro en el ya arco familiar, cada vez es más rápido el acceso, observo que Harry empieza a sentir nuestra conexión, —sonrío para mis adentros— al parecer el dueño de esas preciosas gemas verdes, se acostumbra a la presencia de Voldemort, y por su expresión va de buena gana a nuestros encuentros. Por alguna razón en particular siento que una burbuja dentro de mí estalla y ese vacío sofocante que se instalo en mi pecho se va rociando con el tranquilizante que estaba encerrado en la burbuja.

Al ver al joven mago y ver su cara triste, siento un revoltijo en mí interior y el sofocante vacío empieza a ganar la batalla a la burbuja de tranquilidad.

— Vaya, Potter, no luces muy bien— Le digo yo, no sabiendo muy bien como abordar el tema y sólo espero que el tono de mí voz no se haya escuchado insegura….eso sería el colmo para mí.  
>— Voldemort— El simplemente responde, sentándose en el suelo— no estoy de humor para tú sarcasmos, dime que quieres y largate—Por primera vez en mí vida no soy sarcástico y va este intento de mago y me dice eso. ¿Quién se cree?, no sabe que debería sentirse honrado por mi presencia?. Pero en vez de sentirme molesto…me siento…¿triste, desilusionado?<br>— ¡Mira Potter, si estoy aquí es absolutamente tú culpa!— Le digo entre dolido y enojado, cruzando mis manos sobre mi pecho ( suerte que Potter me ve con mi apariencia de serpiente…si no podría sumar dos más dos )—¡Tus emociones me tienen vuelto loco!—Exclamo ya al borde la histeria—Primero esa calma, luego ese ¿dolor?, si, dolor, el vacío sofocante, para luego la calidez, el confort, y algo más que no puedo precisar y todas esas cosas Potter ,¡me están volviendo loco!—Termino gritando y justo en ese preciso momento caigo en la cuenta que acabo de describir todo lo que estaba sintiendo….Oh Merlín todo poderoso, pienso angustiado, espero que el chico no se haya dado cuenta..  
>— Ahora sabes como me sentía yo cuando vivía en tus sentimientos— Me responde el chico— Tom— al oír el nombre me quedo congelado—eso, que dices que no le puedes poner nombre, es cariño Tom, es amor, quizás no todo este perdido para ti.— Me dice con esos adorables ojos verdes y esos labios finos que parecieran que se burlan de los míos por que están tan lejos—Oh Nimuhe , yo pense eso, ¡o por Dios!, ¿mencione a Dios? Esto esta mal. no puede estar pasando, no, esto no esta bien, no, no, no, no.—De pronto siento un ardor en mi cara, unos segundos después de que escucho algo parecido a un paf..<p>

A los minutos de que ocurriera el acto mi cerebro entiende lo sucedido, Potter me ha golpeado y abofeteado. Al momento de darme cuenta dirijo una mirada de muerte hacia él  
>— No me mires así, me dice algo tímido—Que adorable se ve— estabas cerca del punto de pánico— me termina diciendo muy tranquilo.<br>— No por eso tenias que pegarme, Potter— Le respondo yo resentido, pero una parte de mí pequeña, pequeñísima , bueno no tanto, esta agradecido con él  
>— Era la única forma de traerte de vuelta— Me dice al tiempo que se encoge de hombros , y algo debió haber habido en mi mirada por que al instante agrego— Yo te hable muchas veces antes, sin embargo tu no me escuchaste.— Me dice de forma rápida, tan veloz que casi no capto lo que decía— Cambiando de tema — Me dijo más serio— ¿Qué sabes de Tom Le fay?— Me dice y al momento que escucho ese nombre siento desconfianza, algo de celos,( ahora que sé lo que siento por el pequeño príncipe de los bosques) y lo tragico es que estoy celoso de mí mismo…necesito un …¿Cómo le dicen los muggles? ¿Psicomologo,? No no era así…<br>— ¿Por qué preguntas?— Le pregunto evasivamente  
>— Él es alguien que se ha ganado mi cariño, me siento identificado con él, además es como si lo conociera de toda la vida,¿ no es raro? — Me dice con el entrecejo fruncido.<br>—Él es alguien quien a sufrido mucho— Le respondo— Nunca a conocido, lo que tú tanto pregonas, él amor— Le respondo tranquilamente  
>— ¿Por qué le capturaste a él y a su familia?— Me pregunta con curiosidad. Por mi parte solo alzo una ceja<br>— Ellos escondían algo que yo quiero—Le invento— sin embargo yo no mate a sus padres esos cobardes se suicidaron — Decido al final( quizás obtenga la simpatía de Harry)  
>— Ya veo— Simplemente respondió pensativo— ¿Qué le hiciste a él cuando lo tuviste en cautiverio?—Me pregunto, y eso me dolió, de alguna manera me hirió….<br>— Nada que no me hubieran hecho a mí— Le respondo secamente y me retiro de su mente…alcance a captar algo parecido a un espera…pera ya me había ido

Cuando volví en mí, vi que los amigos de Harry, inmediatamente intentaba saber que pasaba, en ese minuto se me olvido todo dolor que sentía para dar paso a la indignación ¿a caso no tenía derecho de privacidad?  
>— Cuando uno se retira en su mente, es para pensar— Le digo algo molesto…<p>

— Mira niño, tu no entiendes nada de— Empieza a decir la sangre sucia, o tal vez debería decir esa alimaña, cuando de pronto Harry se pone de pie y dice

—Lo siento Hermione— Respondió secamente, nunca pensé escuchar ese tono de voz en mí pequeño príncipe del bosque— Pero Tom y yo ya debemos estar en marcha hacia nuestra siguiente clase— Responde él al tiempo que me mira, me sonríe y luego para mi bochorno tomarme en brazos. Obviamente empiezo a patalear pidiéndole por favor que me baje  
>— Perdóname por no respetar tú privacidad — El me susurra al oído, no puedo hacer más que temblar y asentir…pero antes de detenerme a pensar en lo que iba a decir, mi corazón tomo el control sobre mí<p>

— Perdóname a mí por herir tus sentimientos—Le respondo en shock, por lo que acabo de decir, pero la mayoría de mi sentir era felicidad por que el problema con mi hipnotizador de serpientes personal, se había solucionado.

Notas finales:

Sus comentarios y Review son siempre bien recibidos e intento mejorar las fallas, aun que, puede que me siga equivocando un poco...

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este cap.


	9. cap9 la realización de un plan inocente

Principio del formulario

Final del formulario

Notas del capítulo:

Aquí va el noveno cap.  
>Ojala disfruten de la lectura<p>

Oscuro, húmedo y frío, ¿Por qué las mazmorras siempre tienen que ser tan frías?, pero no importa…después de todo una mazmorra sin esas cualidades no sería una mazmorra, que después de un tiempo…uno puede llegar a estar a gusto en ellas

El lugar donde se dan las clases de pociones ha cambiado durante los últimos 50 años. Cuando Slughorn enseñaba la materia, la mazmorra estaba llena de informes académicos con diferentes marcas, las que tenían una marca azul eran por que tenían buenas calificaciones y provenían de una respetable familia de sangre puras familia, las de color celestes, también tenían buenas calificaciones y provenían de una familia sangre pura, sin embargo no notables, las de color plateado, eran las de la gente que tenían excelentes calificaciones pero no riquezas ni una gran familia, incluso en esta categoría entraban los que no tenían ninguna de las anteriores, pero tenían excelentes contacto y por último los de color barro, ahí iban a terminar todos los demás, Slughorn encanto las hojas para que se modificarán en caso de que las personas descritas ahí subieran y bajarán de nivel, enviándole una nota en su agenda con el nombre del ascendido y del degradado así el ex maestro de pociones podía manejar sus contactos de forma conveniente . Obviamente los profesores y alumnos no sabían nada sobre esas pilas de papeles, la mayoría pensaban que eran cartas de sus ex alumnos., yo solo me entere después de mucha persuasión, de adulación sin fin y una que otra manipulación sutil.

Actualmente el aula de pociones esta llena de frascos con ingredientes, los cuales conserva, además de algunas telarañas por aquí y por acá— Se nota que a Severus, le gustaba intimidar a sus pupilos a sus pupilos— algunos cráneos por aquí, unos fémures por allá— que poco original Severus—unos ojos levitando en el techo, así y la guinda de la torta (admito que esto es interesante) los asientos y pupitres estaban hechos de tiritritium, un árbol ya extinto, el cual posee grandes cualidades mágicas y es muy difícil de conseguir, usualmente es para pociones, sin embargo, Snape hizo…pupitres con ellas, es cierto que son indestructibles para cualquier poción existente en la actualidad, pero yo personalmente las preferiría como ingredientes de pociones.

Harry avanzaba de la mano conmigo, asía un asiento solitario, Weasly lo observaba desde lejos con una mirada interrogante e indeciso, Walburga, se sentó en unos de los asientos del frente, seguramente esperando que su perro faldero la siguiera y que en algún momento Harry dejará su berrinche. Al final Weasly, se reunió con su ama pero antes le dio una mirada de tristeza a Harry y este solo suspiro con tristeza y ante mi desesperación me dio un abrazo, esta bien ya me ha abrazado, pero….!nunca en público! Tengo una reputación, después de todo y por mucho que quiiiiiiiiieeeeeee…estime a Harry no puedo permitirme este tipo de demostraciones en público, sobre todo estando Severus por llegar

— ¡har! Harry Baja me — Le digo y para mi horror mi voz se escucho como un chillido de un niño de 3 años atemorizado, y para mi consternación mi mortifago esta entrando al aula. Morgana, ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto? ¿Acaso ser un señor oscuro es un pecado que me castigan tanto?  
>—Señor Potter— Dice Snape con veneno— ¿Qué cree que esta haciendo?, esto no es una guardería— Le dice Severus con un desprecio sorprendente en la voz. Harry entre cierra lo ojos mirandolo con ira. Al ver esos maravillosos ojos usualmente cálidos tan fríos me deja sin habla, incluso como Voldemort Harry no me manda miradas avada….aquí es cuando el dicho sí las miraras matarás, se aplica muy bien. — sobre todo ´por el color tan especial que tiene Harry—Severus observa a Harry cruelmente y Harry lo mira enojado y amenazante. ¿Quién diría que ese flamante chico podría ser tan desafiante, bueno yo lo he visto desafiante, sin embargo por primera vez su desafío no va dirigido a mi y viéndolo de esta perspectiva hay que admitir que puede ser muy estimulante y seguramente sí yo tuviera un cuerpo de adulto tendría cierto problema con una parte de mi anatomía, por primera vez en todo este tiempo agradezco tener el cuerpo de un niño<p>

— Deje al niño en el asiento Potter– finalmente escupe Severus— y 20 puntos para Gryffindor—Dice dándose vuelta y dirigiéndose a su escritorio. Al ver que Harry iba a reclamar yo tomo uno de sus cabellos (nunca pensé que fueran tan suaves)

— Harry —Le digo muy seriamente— vamos a sentarnos, deja de incordiar al maestro—Le digo severamente— quien muy amablemente comparte su conocimiento con sus preciados alumnos— al ver que Harry abre la boca al igual que un pescado me vi en la obligación de peñiscarle.

—Pero Tom— Dice Harry bajando me y cruzando sus brazos en el pecho para luego decirme—es que no es justo—Me dice bajando su mirada asía mi.

— Harry que se supone que eres tú el hombre grande aquí— Le digo yo, empezando a mover un pie, la verdad es que estoy impaciente, necesito información, yo debo hablar con mi siervo.

Al escuchar esto mi pequeño príncipe se sonroja, continuamos hasta donde se encontraba nuestro puesto aislado, sin embargo, si Harry esta solo no podré ejecutar mi plan si problemas, por lo que he escuchado Lonbottom, es un desastre en pociones, lo malo es que estaba sentado cerca de mí vieja compañera. Qué opción…pienso con resignación.

Me alejo de Harry corriendo, quien solo me dice ¡Tom!, me dirijo hasta donde esta el chico Lonbottom, antes de que Harry me alcance. Llego a su escritorio y cuando voy a abrir la boca.

— ¿Qué haces aquí pequeño?—Me pregunta la sabelotodo, con cara amable, pero puedo ver en sus ojos su disgusto.  
>— Vengo a hablar con él— le indico con mi dedo a Neville—¿Podría sentar junto a Harry y a mí—Le digo poniendo una carita, que yo creo que es adorable, al ver que Granger lo mira feo él retrocede, pero como esa bruja barata no me va a ganar le dijo— Es que me dan miedo esos ojos y calaveras….y….y….me gustaría que te quedarás junto a nosotros, por que así Harry no tiene que hacerles frente solo—Eso,….no puedo creer que yo lo dijiera….pero por ganarle a esta alimaña, cualquier cosa haría.<p>

—Entonces, no deberías estar aquí.— Mira con cara de triunfo y sonrie— Harry fue un irresponsable al traerte al aula de pociones donde claramente un niño como tú no debe estar—responde crípticamente y altaneramente.

— Yo quiero estar junto a Harry—Le respondo. Esta niña esta colmando mi paciencia.

— Además MIONE—dice Harry ( se ve muy molesto— él debe estar junto a mí en todo momento— Al ver que la chica iba a contestar Harry la corta con una mirada—Si quieres puedes ir a quejarte con el director pero él mismo me dijo que no me separara de Tom.—Harry toma mi mano y nos retiramos a nuestros aislados asientos y justo en ese momento la sangre sucia toma mi mano ( no de una manera muy amable) y cuando iba a hablar Harry toma su mano y la retira.

— No lo toques— Dice muy enojado

—Harry no sabes lo que estas haciendo—Le responde la vieja bruja

—Granger—Corta Severus—50 puntos menos por maltratar a un niño

—Pero—Dice ella

—Y 20 puntos menos por hablar sin permiso–Empieza a retirarse cuando dice–Lonbottom, ve junto al Señor Potter y el joven Le Fay.

El chico llego junto a nosotros y empezó a realizar la poción, y como Harry, estaba muy concentrado cortando la raíz de mandrágora yo aproveche de cambiar el asmodelto de lirico que poseía Lonbottom (que también estaba muy concentrado) con el asmodelto de asalfico que causaría una pequeña erupción sin causar ningún daño letal. El chico integro el ingrediente a la poción y unos segundos más tarde el caldero empezó a mostrar problemas, al darse cuenta Harry, me grito que me alejara, pero antes de alcanzar a moverme el caldero exploto y nos salpico de poción…bueno más a Harry que a mí por que me cubrió con su cuerpo.

— ¡Potter,Lombottom!¿Qué creen que están haciendo?—Al tiempo que decía esto limpio los residuos de la poción con un movimiento de varita—Detención y 10 puntos cada uno, y Lonbottom quita te el caldero de la cabeza…Vayan a la enfermería AHORA!

Y así se cumplió mí plan, sin causar daño a Harry (nada fuera de lo común al menos).

Notas finales:

Espero haya disfrutado de la historia, como ven el pequeño Lord ya esta haciendo de las suyas :)

Por favor dejen sus Review siempre son bienvenidos, aun que a veces me demore en contestar


	10. Chapter 10

Ya era casí la hora del castigo y para variar Harry se atraso. De seguro Severus, le descontará 10 puntos y los Gryffindors querrán su cuerpo por esto, si ha sido así durante todos los años anteriores, no sé como la casa de los leones pudo haber ganado tantas veces, quizás El siempre "bueno" Dumbledore, tiene demasiado favoritismo para su ex casa.

Tom, ¿Seguro que estarás bien?—Me pregunta él, se nota que no quiere dejarme solo, y eso hace que me sienta bien, sin embargo, yo no puedo dejar ser lo que soy, y estoy seguro que una vez que Harry se entere de quien soy en realidad me va a odiar—solo pensar eso me hace sentir una sensación amarga, el bilis parece dulce comparado a lo que siento cada vez que esa posibilidad( casi segura, atraviesa por mí cabeza, después de todo, no puedo deshacer mi pasado y lo que le he hecho a Harry, él nunca me lo perdonaría….Es mejor si él nunca se entera quien es en realida Tom Le Fay

.Estoy bien Harry es mejor que vayas a las mazmorras ya —Le digo con mucha paciencia, hace media hora que me esta insistiendo que me quede con algún otro alumno u otro profesor (en otras circunstancias esa carita me hubiera hecho dudar), pero no puedo permitir eso. Tengo asuntos que cuidar y discutir. Además de que sería vergonzoso si un señor oscuro no puede cuidarse así mismo— Y seguramente estaré durmiendo cuando regreses.—Le digo con una media sonrisa. Mi príncipe de los bosques me mira directamente a los ojos y siento como mí corazón se acelera ante esa mirada.

Tom, yo…cambiare por esta vez la contraseña—Demonios—solo para estar seguro de que nadie entrara en la noche, ¿De acuerdo?—¡Claro que no!

De acuerdo–Asiento solo por que no tengo otra opción—¿Podrías decirmela?—Susurro lentamente y me apresuro a agregar — Es sólo por curiosidad, no se lo diré a nadie.

Será Intro Honey — Y al escuchar esa contraseña quedo extrañado. El encantador de serpientes me sonrie y explica— Yo sé que tú eres un genio, pero eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en todo este tiempo—Guarda silencio por algún tiempo y durante ese tiempo siento que mi corazón se ha detenido junto con su voz— Siento como sí te conociera de toda la vida Tom. Sé que es una locura pero es así como lo siento. El reloj marco las 7.00 pm, eso significa que Harry llegará tarde.

Vas a llegar tarde–Le digo

Maldición, Snape me va a arrancar la piel vivo y la utilizará como ingrediente—Su pecho subia y bajaba, terminaba de ponerse la túnica del colegio y corre asía él retrato, tropezando con sus propios pies y chocando con los muebles de nuestra habitación.

Yo solo lo observo sorprendido, sí antes hubiera sabido que él perdería la calma solo por lo que podría hacerle Severus hace rato que lo hubiera capturado (sospechoso, ¿Qué me ocultas Prince?)

Te veo más tarde Tom—Me dice desapareciendo por el retrato.

Nos vemos mi príncipe del bosque—Digo antes de darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Espere unos momentos asegurando me de que no regresará por algo olvidado ( Merlín sabe que tiene la cabeza en Júpiter)

Ya estando seguro de que no volvería, se abrigo un poco más y salio de la habitación dirigiendo se a las mazmorras, para ser más exactos al despacho de Severus Snape, se acerco y no escucho nada, por lo tanto ( tal como había pensado) Severus debió haberlos castigado limpiando los calderos o algo por el estilo, sin siquiera llamar abrió la puerta y entro como si él fuera el dueño del lugar, al entrar vio que el profesor de pociones estaba corrigiendo unos trabajos ( al parecer del 4to año). Cuando levanto la vista y se percato de mi presencia, él se arrodillo y bajo la cabeza

Mi Lord, en que puedo servirle— Dice él de forma monótona, bajando aún más su cabeza

Tenemos que hablar, Severus Snape— Le digo severamente —Inicialmente yo venía a hablar de otros asuntos, pero ha ocurrido un hecho hace algunos minutos atrás, los cuales me plantearon una duda, mi "_fiel"_ servidor—Le digo remarcando la voz en fiel. Él al escuchar mi tono de voz se puso pálido (así que mis sospechas son correctas)— Tú varita, Severus—Le exijo

Mi señor- él intenta decir, pero en este minuto no estoy de muy buen humor (detesto a los traidores)— No me hagas repetir—Le digo venenosa mente.

Temblorosamente él estiro la mano y me alcanzo la varita,. Al tomarla lanzo un hechizo de silencio y otro de bloqueo para la puerta luego lo apunto con ella y….

Crucio—Digo muy fríamente, lo único que quiero es que sufra, él, uno de los cuales había depositado de confianza, incluso más que los de mi círculo interno. ¿Cuántos más me habrán abandonado?— Esto es lo que les pasa a los traidores— Le siseo con enojo— Sus gritos de dolor solo aumentan mi furia.

Mi señor— Logra decir con agonía— ¡Yo soy fiel a su causa!—Termina en un grito, pero me doy cuenta de que no me grita a mí, sí no que es causado por el dolor de la maldición

Dime ¿Por qué he de creerte?— Le respondo sin levantar la maldición

Deje —Gritos y convulsiones— me— más gritos y convulsiones— explicar mi Lord— Levanto la maldición, me siento en su asiento ( es muy cómodo, si sobrevive le preguntaré donde la consiguió)

Explica Snape, intenta justificar tu traición—Le digo aún furioso.

Yo nunca le he traicionado ni dado información a la orden de relevancia— Me dice tragando saliva— yo, solo he intervenido cuando se trata de Potter—¿Potter? pienso algo descolocado, él tomo aire y continua— ¿Recuerda esa noche que ataco a los Potter?— Me pregunto casi sin voz— Yo solo asentí—¿Recuerda lo que le pedi?

Si, recuerdo lo que pidió, que dejara viva a Lili Potter— Le respondo secamente.

Yo la amaba— El me respondió, pero fue casi un murmullo—Esa noche me senti, destruido, destrozado, lo odiaba en esos momentos—Siento mi ira resurgir en mi interior—por favor déjeme terminar, si quiere puede matarme luego—dice suplicante. Esta es la primera vez que escucho a Severus Snape suplicar a alguien, pareciera que necesita decírselo a alguien (¿Por qué debería importarme).Levanto la varita, Snape tiembla ligeramente, apunto a la chimenea y aumento las llamas de esta

Cinco minutos Snape—Le respondo oscuro.

Gracias mi Señor— El responde inclinando la cabeza— es muy generoso—agrega con voz ronca

No pierdas tus minutos Severus— Le respondo arto de las palabras sin sentir

A la mañana siguiente yo fui donde Dumbledore, le dije todo, para redundar la situación, ese viejo me hizo prometer que proteger con mi vida a…a Potter— Y ahí me doy cuenta— Y eso es lo que he estado haciendo desde que ese chico llego a Hogwarts, claro, aún sin la promesa hecha al anciano…yo hubiera protegido al hijo de Lili, eso es lo único en que le he traicionado, my Lord. Sé que para Usted …no querer matar a Potter es una traición, pero si tan sólo hubiera una manera de alejarlo de todo esto, él no pidió ser le héroe del mundo mágico — Dice él con un anime de muerte, seguramente piensa que lo voy a matar…y eso hubiera sido realidad hace un tiempo a atrás, cuando no conocía a Harry .

Si no mato a Potter—Le digo tranquilamente— ¿Podré confiar en ti 100% Sverus?—Le digo poniendo me de pie y empezando avanzar en su dirección

Si, mi Señor— Me dice con voz seria—Lo juro por mi magia— el termina diciendo, y esto me sorprende gratamente. La magia de un mago es tan valiosa como su vida, no puedo evitar sonreir.

Muy bien Severus— Redigo sonriendo— estas de suerte, ya no deseo matar a Potter, al contrario, quiero que se una a mí—Le respondo y al ver su mirada de incredulidad le digo— Bueno al menos que se mantenga neutral.

Mi señor–Él dice— si me permite decir, Potter no dejará que personas inocentes mueran— Me dice decaído.

Bueno…quizás podríamos matar menos, sin embargo él debe entender que es una guerra y en las guerras hay muertes Severus y esa será tu misión — El me mira con los ojos muy abiertos, me hubiera reído si la situación no fuera tan delicada, ni tampoco fuera un señor oscuro — Seguirás manteniendo tú cuartada aquí en Hogwarts como espía, pero aparte de eso quiero que protejas al niño y lo convenzas o de pelear a nuestro lado u… que se mantenga neutral.— El parpadea varias veces y agacha la cabeza

Será como Usted desee Maestro—No pude dejar de notar la casi imperceptible sonrisa que se formaba en él.

Retornando a lo que originalmente vive a hablar Severus—Le digo retornando al asiento y mirándolo fijamente— Hoy te quería hablar de Walburga Black


	11. Cap 11

Snape, se sentó rígidamente en al asiento que estaba frente mío, su pecho aún subía y bajaba de forma rápida— que agradezca que no utilice el crucio junto con otra maldición oscura.

¿Walbuga Black?— Me dice susurrante. Entiendo que debe ser para él chocante, hablar de una mujer que fue la madre de uno de tus enemigos….y el de tu amante…

Sí, Walburga, esa bruja chillona que siempre creía tener la razón, altanera, déspota, y horriblemente con complejo de superioridad sin fin.— la cara de Severus, que no demostraba absolutamente nada , y eso es lo que le hace un gran espía. El silencio fue su acompañante durante algunos momentos antes de que decidí que ya era momento de reanudar (no sería un buen líder sí no supiera manejar los silencios)—Te preguntarás ¿Por qué me importaría discutir sobre una vieja que ya esta muerta?—Como mi cuerpo es pequeño, pensé que sería más impactante lo que tengo que decir si me pongo de pie en la silla, y así abriendo los ojos le dije— por que resulta que no esta tan muerta….

Severus estaba en shock, bueno, no todos los días uno se entera que la mujer que llevo a la muerte a tú amante no esta muerta, sin embargo, tengo que aclarar la situación

Mi señor—Me dice vacilantemente— No puede ser, yo…yo vi su cadáver — me dice sobriamente— a menos claro, que alguien hubiera estado practicando nigromancia— me dice con un tono iluminado (sí yo no supiera verdaderamente toda la información y no tendría toda la información sobre la nigromancia en mi cerebro, hubiera aceptado esa posibilidad)

Pero Severus— Vuelvo a sentarme—Un mago tiene que ser poderoso para ser un nigromante y aún así solo convierte los cuerpos de los ya ido en sus títeres— Le respondo tranquilamente—pero de ahí a convocar a un alma, eso ya es otra liga Severus, y esas personas son llamadas Shamanes, Druidas, antiguos sacerdotes de antiguas civilizaciones, sin embargo, ese conocimiento, se perdió hace siglos— Le instruyo como si fuera un niño de 3 años ( y es algo divertido, por que se supone que yo soy el niño aquí)— y los que ostentan el poder y el don , para convertirse en uno de ellos, no pueden, por que no tienen un guía y viven sus vidas como magos normales.

Decir, que Severus estaba avergonzado es un subestimación, nunca lo había visto tan rojo en….nunca, él siempre mantiene sus emociones en su interior, bajo una fría capa…de cinismo y severidad.

Perdone me maestro—Dice inclinando su cabeza y recuperando el control de sus facciones.

Volviendo a nuestro punto Severus, Walburga Back esta devuelta y ha estado bajo tú nariz bajo los últimos 6 años— Le digo suavemente y puedo ver su rostro ya agrio, por tan solo escuchar esto último.

Es imposible, las cartas, la selección de Hogwarts—Odio cuando alguien ignora mis conocimientos. Golpeo la mesa (debo admitir que proviniendo del cuerpo de un niño no se ve amenazante, sí no más bien….para mi disgusto, se ve como un berrinche

¿Con quién crees que estas hablando?—Le respondo algo molesto—¿Crees que no sé eso Snape? ¿Acaso piensas que me he vuelto loco?— Le digo en su susurro frío.

No, mi señor—se apresura a decir—disculpe mi falta de respeto, simplemente me sorprendió–admite y se acomoda en el asiento

Como te iba diciendo—continué como si nada hubiera pasado (lo cual es un gran logro para mi, normal mente le hubiera regalado unos crucios)— Ella ha estado aquí, en los 6 últimos años, pero no bajo el nombre de Walburga Black—Le digo lentamente— Dime…Severus, ¿Cuál de tus alumnos tiene las características de la dama Black?—Le pregunto con suavidad.

El abre los ojos a más no poder (sí los hubiera abierto más hubieran saltado de sus cuencas)

No puede ser—susurra más para sí que para mi—Gra….¿GRANGER?—Me pregunta

Sí, ella misma .¿no es irónico que su alma reencarnara en lo que siempre odio?—Le pregunto torciendo los labios con disgusto

¡Pero esta en Gryffindor!—Me dice medio enloquecido—¿Cómo es que esa mujerzuela término en Gryffindor?— Me dice aturdido y ¿quien no lo estaría? esa mujer era y es una alimaña

Por lo que tengo entendido esta en Gryffindor para entender por que su adorado hijo le gustaba tanto esa casa—Digo con disgusto—Seguramente convenció al sombrero seleccionador de eso, Merlín sabe que era muy manipuladora, siempre fue un dolor de cabeza para mí. —Respondo sobando me las sienes con mis pequeños deditos

Si—dice Severus con resentimiento—siempre adoro al chucho, mientras que a Régulus siempre lo ignoro e hirió—Dice con disgusto.

Esa mujer siempre fue una loca, pero el punto a tratar ahora Severus es que ella esta enturbiando mis planes—Siento que mi cuerpo ya empieza a resentirse por el sueño, pero debo terminar esta reunión, al menos con lo importante hablado—Esta en contacto con bella, Severus, y eso no es bueno, sobre todo ahora que he decidido no matar a Potter—Viendo la mirada confusa de Severus, le aclaro— al parecer le tiene odio al chico, esa mujer podría convencer a mis seguidores de matarlo o de ir en mi contra.—Espero unos momentos antes de continuar—Yeso no me lo puedo permitir. No puedo matarlo por que Dumbledore, sospecharía de ti o de mí y te necesito como espía hoy más que nunca, no puedo atemorizarla por que sabría quien soy yo, y necesito estar cerca de Potter.—Le digo, rezando para que él temor que sentí de estar lejos de Harry no se hubiera demostrado a través de mis facciones

Es decir—Dice el maestro de pociones— tenemos que mantenerla ocupada y fuera de nuestro rumbo. Dejeme eso a mí, mi Lord, estaré felíz de la vida dándole las peores detenciones que nunca hubiera soñado—Me dice con aire de venganza

¿No sospecharan Severus?—Le pregunto. No quiero que nada salga mal

No, todos saben que odio al grupo de Potter.—Me dice levantando la ceja como si eso fuera obvio (si no estuviera tan cansado no se lo hubiera dejado pasar ,….pero…siento que mis parpados pesan) —Pero hay algo que no me deja tranquilo, algo como si no estuviera en su lugar….!El sombrero¡ se supone que el sombrero seleccionador no puede ser influenciado por nadie, si él dice que en una casa es la mejor para ti, es la mejor y no hay pero que valga./_ "Riddle Gaunt Tom Marvolo"—escucho como él maestro de transfiguraciones me llama, camino hasta el taburete donde esta ese sombrero sucio y raído, Siento como se desliza a través de mi cabeza y cae hasta mis orejas. De pronto escucho una voz—"vaya, que tenemos aquí, el descendiente de la Serpiente. Hay muchas cosas en tú cabeza, eres muy inteligente, la casa de Ravenclaw, estaría más que feliz con tu presencia ahí"—Al escuchar que podría estar en la casa de los inteligentes, mi corazón se emociono—pero esa no sería la casa adecuada para ti, con la ambición y astucia que tienes"—Dice el sombrero, a lo cual, yo respondo—"¿acaso los Ravenclaw no son también ambiciosos por querer saber y tener todo el conocimiento que encuentren?—Le pregunto yo—"muy bien razonado joven Riddle, sin embargo nada de lo que digas cambiara mi parecer"—Yo iba a replicar cuando el sombrero mi interrumpió— "Y con respecto a su pregunta, los Ravenclaw, tiene una mente dispuesta para aprender, pero a diferencia suya, también para enseñar"—Inmediatamente después de eso escuche que dice con voz fuerte y clara—"!Slytherín¡"/_

Muy bien Severus, pero hay algo mal, el sombrero seleccionador nunca permitiría que le influenciarán para poder estar en una casa—Le digo seriamente

¿Sugiere que el sombrero a sido hechizado, mi señor?—Dice el Severus serio.

No lo creo, la magia de los fundadores es poderosa—Cierro los ojos por unos minutos—Yo diría que cambiado, sería la mejor opción.

Unos pasos rápidos se escuchan fuera del aula y unos golpes desesperados. Severus y yo nos miramos detenidamente, rápidamente elimino los hechizos que había puesto anterior mente y le entrego la varita, indicando le que abriera la puerta.

Severus se pone de pie, cruzando el espacio que se interpone entre él y la sala, toma el picaporte y lo abre mostrando la cara de un muy preocupado Harry Potter

Profesor, lo siento—Dice rápidamente—¡pero no puedo encontrar a Tom!—Dice angustiado.


	12. Chapter 12

¿Qué hacia Harry aquí?, no puede ser tan tarde y girando la cabeza mire el reloj que estaba en la pared de mi lado izquierdo y me di cuenta que el reloj marcaba las 12.45, en realidad algo tarde para un niño de tres años y sin mencionar que la detención de Harry debió durar a lo mucho hasta las 22.00hrs y por el aspecto que tiene este pequeño cervatillo, si por alguna razón que no puedo identificar siempre lo estoy identificando con imágenes que me dan paz y tranquilidad...¿pero cervatillo?...definitivamente el cansancio…si…por que…por mucho que yo sienta algo por él, es decir yo quiero muchas cosas, es decir, quiero dominar el mundo…quiero a Nagini, amaría matar al viejo chiflado, adoro lanzar crucios…yo quiero muchas cosas…

—Calme se Potter—escucho que dice Severus (despertando me de mis desvaríos).Miro como Severus se mueve a un lado y dejan pasar a un muy alborotado Harry, el cual parece al borde del colapso y al ver lo en ese estado yo me arrepentí de no haber estado atento a la hora, no sé que es lo que estoy sintiendo…pero…siento en mi interior, que si no fuera por mis acciones mi encantador de serpientes no estaría a punto de darle un paro cardiaco.

Harry llevaba la camisa afuera (no es que antes no la llevará a fuera, pero al menos no parecía como si hubiera corrido ¡por todo el bosque prohibido¡, sus pantalones completamente sucios con tierra (¡no puede ser que de verdad haya ido al bosque prohibido!, y, ante este pensamiento no puedo evitar abrir mis ojos casi cerrados).Siguiendo el escrutinio sobre Harry puedo ver que su cabello esta …bueno parece un nido de pájaros (literalmente) con esas ramitas y hojas incrustadas en su cabello, ya habitualmente desordenado, sus delgados labios resecos (ha de ser por el frío), sus mejillas sonrosadas por el esfuerzo de correr no sé cuanto tiempo (ante el pensamiento de que el chico de ojos verdes de la muerte hubiera estado buscándome por cielo mar y bosque , hace que mi corazón lata muy rápido y un sentimiento calido se extienda en mi congelado interior).

—No lo encuentro, no lo encuentro—Decía mi príncipe del bosque— He buscado por todas partes, en nuestro cuarto— (que angelical suenan esas palabras en sus labios….no, no, no pienses así ahora, eres un señor oscuro, ya es bastante malo querer, pero de ahí a ser un ¡romántico!)—en las salas, pasillos, y —aquí al parecer duda un poco— otros lugares no convencionales— Dice Harry bajando la voz intentando no llamar la atención de Snape, sobre esos lugares, sin embargo querido Harry, te equivocaste al intentar engañar a dos Slytherin ya consumados en el arte de esconder información y engañar, sin embargo, me irrita sobre manera de que intente esconder algo de ¡MI!, — no tengo idea donde sangrienta, donde más buscar o a quien recurrir.— Dice exasperado—  
>¿Y si le paso algo?—Continua entrando en la habitación y paseándose de un lado a otro de la habitación sin levantar la vista—¡y si los mortifagos lo encontraron!—Dijo ya con los ojos brillantes…pero por las lagrimas y al notar esto mi corazón pareció detenerse y la tristeza se hace presente en mí (¿Le importo tanto a Harry?, no, claro que no, él quiere a Tom Le Fay, no a Voldemort)<p>

—¡Potter! Deja de pasearte y calma te un momento—Dice Severus de forma seca (pero si eres buen observador- una cualidad he de decir muy necesaria cuando eres Slytherin, después de todo nunca se sabe cuando es necesario un chantaje-se notará que el hombre esta conmovido)— En primer lugar el joven Tom Le Fay se encuentra sano y salvo, así que deje de imaginarse situaciones alarmantes con su cabeza Gryffindor; en segundo lugar le diré antes de que preguntes, sí y no me mires así, no seas insolente—Se queja Severus, después de que Harry le mire con la cara impaciente …y por que no ¿acusadoramente?—que si Ud. Señor Potter abriera los ojos se daría cuenta de que su preciada búsqueda a finalizado y se encuentra presente en este momento.

Al escuchar esas palabras Harry se queda paralizado y mira por todos lados hasta que su mirada cumple con la mía y el cambio es asombroso, de un verde opaco atormentado, a un verde brillante, lleno de matices y de cariño. No alcance a notar nada más ya que lo siguiente que supe es que estaba siendo aplastado por un cuerpo más grande y mal oliente para luego ser levantado del asiento, luego me vuelve a mirar a los ojos y me abraza fuertemente (muy fuertemente, ¿Quién diría que este escuálido adolescente tuviera tanta fuerza?) definitivamente si Harry fuera una serpiente sería una Boa Constrictor.

—Potter, si fueras tan amable, de dejar de ahogar al joven Le Fay, le agradecería, no quiero compadecer ante la justicia por un asesinato no intencional.—Nunca admitiré esto, pero Severus con su cinismo me a salvado de mí propia incomodidad. Ante estas palabras Harry me baja y me susurra una disculpa, puedo ver que esta avergonzado y responde de forma casi inaudible.

—Eeeeeeehhh lo siento, no estoy acostumbrado a mmmm dar abrazos y, bueno, yo…—Trata de explicarse mi pobre príncipe torpemente ( y debo admitir que es muy…¿adorable será la palabra?, no estoy seguro, tendré que buscarla en el diccionario más tarde, finalmente decido)

—Siempre tan locuaz Señor Potter— Le responde cínicamente Severus— Ahora, y solamente para saciar mi curiosidad, ¿Por qué vino aquí y no fue a hablar con su jefa de casa o—Dejo pasar unos segundos— su adorado director—Termina mordazmente

—Ir donde el Director no sirve de nada profesor— Dice Harry, impresionablemente cambiando de actitud— él solamente me diría que me tranquilice, que ya va aparecer, y no haría nada más que sentarse a esperar y decir me lo mucho que lamente que Tom allá desaparecido—por el tono de voz que utilizaba daba a entender que pensaba que era lo contrario, que el viejo amante de los dulces no lo lamentaría (pero lo que impresiono a Tom fue como Harry estaba actuando, su tono de voz destilaba veneno contra el adorador de los muggles)— es decir, si hubiera ido a Dumbledore no hubiera resuelto nada y si iba con la profesora Macgonagall hubiera terminado en la oficina del director y eso tampoco hubiera sido productivo, así que mi alternativa más viable era Usted profesor.

Tanto Severus y yo observábamos al chico Potter como si nunca antes lo hubiéramos visto. Definitivamente desde hoy tendré más cuidado con lo hago y digo frente a Potter. Una vez que Severus dejo de parpadear se movio de su lugar y dijo con voz de mando.

—Ya que ha encontrado lo que busca Potter, le recomiendo que vuelva a su cuarto junto con el joven y tome un baño— Al decir esas palabras Severus arruga su nariz y me observa de soslayo buscando mi aprobación y yo asiento con la cabeza de forma que Harry no pudiera notarlo.— Y me alegro de descubrir que después de todo sí tienes una neurona en esa cabeza que yo pensaba que estaba cubierta de Telarañas— Yo camino asía donde estaba Harry, el cual, estaba frunciendo el seño ante las palabras de Severus, pero antes de que Harry pudiera responder, el profesor de pociones le atajo— Y 5 puntos por estar afuera de sus habitaciones a deshoras, otros 5 puntos por no saber donde estaba a quien se supone que tenía que cuidar, y veamos….sí…10 puntos por estar en lugares no convencionales, entiendase esto el bosque prohibido,dulces sueños Señor Potter—Dijo cerrando la puerta.

Harry tenía los ojos muy abiertos y comenzó a despotricar contra Severus, diciendo algo de maldito murciélago

— 5 puntos menos Potter por hablar mal de un formidable profesor—Le dice Severus a través de la puerta y sin querer más perder más puntos por una noche, me toma en brazos y se aleja. Por supuesto que en otras circunstancias no lo hubiera dejado que me tomara en brazos, pero dado que me siento muy cansado y que Harry, tan amablemente me carga (después de todo que clase Slytherín sería si dejará pasar una oportunidad, después de todo hay que sacarle provecho a estas fortuitas situaciones), además con Harry me siento muy calido, tranquilo y vivo…lo único malo es el olor a sudor, pero esto es causado por que anduvo como loco buscándome por todo el castillo y en vez de molestarme por eso, me siento especial…

Ya estábamos llegando al cuadro que custodiaba nuestra sala común cuando Harry me pregunta

— ¿Por qué saliste de nuestro cuarto?–Me dice suavemente yo quedo en blanco, nunca estuvo en mis planes volver después de Harry, así que tuve que inventarle algo rápido.

—Es que tuve una pesadilla y no te encontraba—Le digo escondiendo mi cara en su cuello, causando a Harry un ligero temblor (no puedo evitar estar feliz por esa reacción) —a si que, salí del cuarto para buscarte y me perdí. Fue entonces cuando el profesor me encontró.

—Entiendo Tom, solo que para la otra espera me, ¿si?, estaba muy preocupado—Me susurra Harry al oído de forma suave.

—Harry—Le digo suavemente (entonces me doy cuenta que estuve reteniendo el aliento)—¿Cómo fue tú infancia?—Le pregunto inocentemente, sin embargo me doy cuenta de que Harry se tensa cuando lo mencione

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?— Me contra interroga y no pueda evitar fruncir el seño ante esto, usualmente mí príncipe del bosque responde inmediatamente, ¿Qué es lo que me esta ocultando mi cervatillo?

—Solo curiosidad—Le respondo y luego recuerdo algo que el me dijo en una conversación como Lord Voldemort— Es que siento…como…una conexión contigo—Le respondo levantando la cabeza de su cuello y le miro a los ojos, en esto puedo ver el desarme que produjeron en sus defensas mis palabras

Muy bien Tom, pero te lo diré mañana, hoy ya es tarde y ambos necesitamos dormir—Me responde él y solamente le asiento con la cabeza para demostrarle mi conformidad.

Intro Honey —Susurra el encantador de serpiente ingresando a ambos a nuestro refugio.


	13. Chapter 13

Cuando Harry me dejo en mi habitación se quedo unos instantes en silencio y anuncio que iría a darse una ducha. Cuando él se fue yo me recosté en mi cama observando a las nubes que paseaban a mí alrededor y antes de que supiera ya estaba durmiendo.

A la mañana siguiente sentía una paz y una calidez que nunca en mi vida había experimentado, me di vuelta y choque con algo grande, ¿blando? y suave, ¿Qué rayos? yo no recuerdo haber colocado nada en mí cama anoche. Intente volver a dormir, pero la intriga de lo que sea que estuviera a mi lado, no dejaba mi mente en paz me di vuelta asía el lado contrarío de la cama pensando que así volvería a dormir….. ¿Qué podría haber sido?, era algo grande (como 3 veces el tamaño de mi cuerpo), suave y grande. No queriendo abrir los ojos me voltee y estire mi ahora pequeño brazo y al estar mis dedos en contacto con lo que estaba a mí lado sentí que era extremadamente suave y largo…como un pelaje…o un ¿cabello?, era suave como el de mi príncipe del bosque.¿Sería posible de que Harry hubiera dormido conmigo? (sentía a mi corazón que empezaba a latir muy rápido), después de todo…le dije que lo había ido a buscar por que tenía una pesadilla (corazón calma te es solo el odioso Potter…quien no resulto ser como pensaba…pero sigue siendo, Potter dolor de cabeza) no me atrevo a abrir los ojos y observarlo …por primera vez en mi vida, no sé como actuar (¿será que por primera vez estoy en una situación como esta?), pero…no me volveré a dormir, sintiendo su presencia (late, late…y late….si esto sigue así se me saldrá por mi garganta, ¿¡Que me pasa!).

…

Ya basta, soy un Señor oscuro después de todo, esto no puede paralizarme, ni hacerme actuar como una adolescente (y sí una, siempre desprecie al genero femenino cuando me mandaban esas sonrisitas entupidas cuando yo pasaba cerca de ellas, y yo ahora actuando como ellas) ¡pero no! ,Voldemort no se dejará estar solo por una leve confusión sufrida.

Abrí mis ojos y observe que debajo de las mantas un enorme bulto se encontraba y sintiendo mis dedos tiritar tome las sabanas y las corrí suavemente y salió a luz unos pelos negros, mí corazón dio un salto enorme, (nunca hubiera pensado que un corazón podría latir a sí sin darle un ataque cardiaco).Pero después de unos momentos de observación me di cuenta de que este cabello no era exactamente como él de Harry, ya que parece ser sintético…Continué corriendo las sábanas (junto con el cubre cama) y el pelaje seguía (por que me di cuenta de lo que era), al final, sintiendo algo parecido a la desilusión observe que lo que estaba a mí lado era una gran perro de peluche, seguido de un lobo y un siervo, cada uno siguiendo una línea, por ese motivo pensaba que era un cuerpo, daban la sensación de ser un bulto grande y alargado.

Después de unos momentos, no sabía si estaba enojado o agradecido. Por un lado me sentía irritado por que él dejo unos peluches en su lugar para reconfortarme, pero por otro el pudo no haber hecho nada y en cambio me dejo 3 enormes peluches.

Al final, como le corresponde a un Señor oscuro, me decidí por el enfado, así que me puse de pie, salte de la cama y coloque en mis pies unas pantuflas que Harry me había dado. Usando magia sin varita levite los peluches y salí de mi habitación para ir asía la de Potter.

Cuando entre en su habitación y le vi durmiendo tan placidamente casi, pensé en no molestarlo tan temprano, después de todo eran las 6.35 AM, pero como fue casi lo hice de igual modo. Avente los peluches sobre su cabeza (claro que les puse un hechizo de peso, no demasiado pero si lo suficiente para molestar).Él dio un salto en su lugar, quitando los peluches sobre su cabeza y antes de que pudiera recomponerse, le salte sobre el estomago dejándolo sin aire y sin que él lo notara modifique un poco su tarea de encantamientos.

—¡Tom!—Me dice respirando agitadamente. Yo personalmente encontré esa escena algo….estimulante— ¡por que me despiertas tan temprano! Y de esta forma—agrega después de un momento, se relaja y hunde su cabeza sobre los cojines.

— Encontré estos peluches en mí cama y me quitaban espacio— Le respondo, no le iba a decir que me enfade por que él no estaba en lugar de los peluches…eso sería…humillante.

—Tommy— Me responde con una pequeña sonrisa—Si querías que me quedará contigo a dormir solo tenías que decirme—Me responde picaramente.

—Yo no he dicho eso—Le respondo sintiendo que toda mi cara hierve y él solo se ríe.— Y no me digas Tommy ó yo te diré Harriet—Le digo amenazadoramente

—No me llamarías como una chica— El me dice algo atontado.

— O si lo haría, si es que sigues diciendo me Tommy.— Le respondo sonriendo triunfal, observo como Harry traga saliva

—Manipulador y chantajista— El me dice con el entrecejo fruncido

—Harry yo prefiero llamarlo…llegar a un acuerdo de la forma más conveniente—Le respondo altaneramente. Él solo puso los ojos por este comentario

—De cualquier forma, Tom, deberías tratar de mejor manera, a mí padrino, padre y el amigo de mis padres— Me responde mirando los peluches. Lo cual enciende mi curiosidad y me recuerda que él dijo que me contaría sobre su pasado.

—Harry—Empiezo yo, pero él levanta una de sus manos y la coloca sobre mi hombro.

—Sé lo que dije Tom—Dice con una voz baja y al parecer algo triste, sea cual sea su pasado parece ser que no fue muy alegre— Ven—Dice corriendo sus mantas y haciendo un lugar para mi en su cama.¿Quiere que este a su lado en su cama? Y de forma automática me acerque lentamente, no muy seguro del por que me acercaba, me dije a mi mismo que lo hacia solo para tener información y luego usarla en su contra (no es que lo fuera a dañar de forma física, pero si no se vuelve un aliado o neutral por las buenas será por las malas).Cuando llegue a su lado el me tapo y coloco sus peluches en frente de nosotros.

—Cuando yo era un bebe—Comenzó pasando uno de sus brazos sobre mis hombros acercándome asía él— un…mago malo ataco a mis padres—¿Él cree que habla con un bebe?, bueno….en realidad me veo como un bebe, suspire con cansancio— y ese mago malo lanzo una maldición, la cual se aseguro de que nunca más viera a mis padres, él intento hacerme daño, pero por el amor que mí mamá me tenía él no pudo causarme mal. Después del incidente me llevaron con la hermana de mi madre—Dudo por un momento pero continuo—Ella no era muy feliz con mi llegada por que yo representaba todo lo que ella odiaba.

¿Todo lo que ella odiaba?, ¿Qué malo podría representar un bebé de 1 año?

— Ella odiaba la magia, le temía y como yo venía con ese don ….yo no era su persona favorita. Mi tía, creo que… no me dejo en un orfanato…como una venganza asía mi madre y demostrar que con esfuerzo y disciplina podría eliminar la rareza suciedad que yo tenía— En mi mente se acumulaban preguntas, pero opte por escucharlo, al parecer le costaba mucho hablar de esto. — Como te imaginaras, yo no era la maravilla de la casa, fui todo lo contrario…era el indeseado…..— Abrió los ojos con realización, como si se estuviera dando cuenta de lo que dijo— Para resumirte un poco la situación, yo era su elfo domestico.

—Pero, no podían tratarte tan mal, ¿cierto?, quiero decir, tú eres el niño que vivió— Le digo. No podía creer lo que escuchaba y sabiendo que Harry no me estaba diciendo los peores detalles, eso me hacia enfadar.

—Bueno, ellos me daban un techo y ropa de….segunda mano, así que no fue tan malo— Me dijo él moviendo la mano como quitándole importancia.

—¿Por qué no me dices todo Harry?—Le pregunto ya arto de que me oculte cosas (ya que yo quería saberlo todo de mi principie del bosque, él cual al parecer necesita ser rescatado de su lugar de reclusión (ya que ese lugar, según yo y sobre todo con muggles no puede ser considerado de otro modo)

—Tom, yo no puedo decirte todo— Me responde con una mirada suplicante y siento que mi alma se cae a mis pies, nunca pensé que viviría, para ver él día en que viera esa mirada de Harry Potter.

—Esta bien Harry—Le digo mirándolo a esos hipnotizantes ojos verdes— solo espero que algún día si puedas—Como tú no me quieres decir, tendré que averiguar los detalles sucios yo mismo.

—Gracias Tom— Dice y me regala una sonrisa y para mi sorpresa baja un poco la cabeza y me besa la frente—Creo que ya es hora de levantarnos o no alcanzaremos el desayuno—Me dice poniéndose de pie lentamente dando me tiempo para admirar la suavidad de sus movimientos.

—¿Vamos Tom?—Me pregunta extendiéndome su mano yo solo sonrío

—Sì—Le digo aceptando su mano y en ese minuto me siento un ser casi completo .Por alguna razón a veces siento que Harry tiene una parte de mí que me falta…sé que es extraño. ¿Pero cuando este niño ha sido normal?


	14. Chapter 14

Caminábamos rumbo al Gran comedor, mi príncipe se veía algo desanimado, definitivamente tengo que averiguar los detalles que él no quiso y esto me intriga y sulfura.¿por qué no me dice?, ¿acaso no confía en mí? (siento que mi corazón se aprieta y un malestar me invade desde él fondo de mi ser)...no, no lo creo…si lo pienso bien por la forma en que miraba esos peluches (sus ojos brillaban de forma cálida y con un sentimiento de nostalgia que nunca había presenciado) esos peluches significaban mucho para mi joven príncipe y dejar que ellos vigilaran mis sueños fue significativo, no puedo decir que tanto, ya que, no sé por que él asocia a esos animales con su padre, padrino y amigo de estos, pero con tal sólo saber que él los asocia me dice lo mucho que significo ese gesto para él…quizás no me quiera decir, por que tiene miedo a que ¿descubra algo de su pasado?.

Coloco mis manos en mis sienes, tengo mucho que hacer y no estoy muy seguro de cómo proseguir ahora, no puedo perder a príncipe del bosque, pero tampoco puedo dejar de lado mi ambición. He trabajado muy duro durante muchos años de mí vida, para ahora tirarlo todo por la borda solo por una persona, la cual, ni siquiera sé si algún día me aceptará o incluso si siente cierta inclinación hacia su mismo sexo, por lo que yo conozco gracias a los informes que recibía de Severus y el joven Malfoy, es que mi príncipe tuvo alguna vez un flechazo con una Ravenclaw llamada Cho Chang (¿Quién se cree esa cualquiera para atreverse a atrapar aun que haya sido sólo por un tiempo la mirada de la única persona que alguna vez se atrevió a ser amable con migo?¿Quién se cree que es ella para osar hacerlo sufrir? ¡Ella no se merece ni siquiera respirar el mismo aire que respira mi príncipe!, ¡ni siquiera debería estar aquí!. La influencia de Lucio podría ser útil para sacar a esa zorra de Hogwarts. Sonrió ampliamente, ella no sabe con quien se le ocurrió jugar y en el momento cuando alzo la vista nos encontramos con la supuesta mejor amiga y su perro faldero, su sola presencia me irrita y por lo que puedo deducir por la expresión de Harry que no se encuentra muy cómodo con la idea de estar tan cerca de sus amigos….

—Hola, compañero—Dice el perro faldero algo indeciso, bajando algo la mirada e intentado realizar (lo que debió ser un sutil intercambio de mirada) una escandalosa señal de reconocimiento con Walburga. Y esta asiente de una manera muy sutil y en ese momento me observa y me dice— Hola Tom— Me intenta sonreír.

—Hola Weasly—Le digo tratando de ocultar el profundo desprecio que siente hacia esto dos individuos —Pero preferiría que me dijiera Le Fay— Sus facciones mostraban sorpresa y luego irritación— a Harry le dejas decirte Tom— Me dice con una mirada de envidia inconfundible.

—Ron—Interrumpe la alimaña— Recuerda quien es Harry—Dice con esa voz de falsa sabiduría, no entiendo como no me di cuenta antes de que era la ex dama Black, si sus tonos y manías son iguales…más me sorprende que el viejo loco no se haya dado cuenta….a menos que se este haciendo el tonto por alguna razón, maldición sangrienta, Dumbledore, ¡que pretendes!— Él es el salvador del mundo mágico, obviamente el niño quiere congraciarse con alguien como Harry—¡Como se atreve a intentar sembrar dudas en Harry—¿no te has fijado que con quien él único con quien anda eres tú?— Dice mirando a Harry con voz altanera.—Debes tener más cuidado con quien estas Harry

— ¿Qué quieres decir?— Dice Harry, notando se ya que él no esta feliz con la conversación ( yo solo estoy pidiendo que no tome en serio sus palabras, después de todo aun que el conozca que ella es la reencarnación de la madre de su padrino y este planeando algo contra él, eso no quiere decir que borra todo lo que vivieron antes…y…siento miedo, de que prefiera estar con ella después de todo no lo he visto muy mal después de lo corrido y odio sentirme así, me siento vulnerable y que todo pende de un hilo, un hilo llamado Harry y cuando me siento así odio a Harry, lo odio por hacerme sentir así, débil y dependiente…

—Quiero decir —Continua paseándose con una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro (la cual con gusto se las quitaría con muchas ganas…al igual que su vida) — Que todos quieren estar cerca del niño que vivió….eres una buena fuente de publicidad para las demás personas, Harry—Dice muy empalagosamente— No deberías estar con cualquier persona. —Se detiene unos momentos para tomar aire— Somos tus amigos Harry, siempre hemos estado a tú lado aún cuando tus decisiones no han sido las correctas y afectan la vida de otros— Vieja alimaña manipuladora, como te atreves a usar los sentimientos de MI PRÍNCIPE en su contra (calma, no la mates ahora, no la mates…)

—Exacto compañero, ya no pasas tiempo con nosotros te la pasas con este pequeño renacuajo— no la mates, recuerda aún no es un buen momento….¿renacuajo? ¡Esta escoria de mago se atrevió a decirme renacuajo? Esta muerto….

— Mira mago de tercera cate…— Empiezo a decir yo con intenciones de decirle algo muy hiriente.

—Tom, detente ahora de lo ibas a decir— Yo al escuchar esto volteo la cabeza y me siento traicionado…me duele…me duele mucho….esto me pasa por sentir….por tener sentimientos asía Potter ¡sobre todo si es él!, ¡mi enemigo!— Y Ron, no quiero decir Weasly— al escuchar que dice el apellido de el traidor a la sangre se detiene mi respiración— Discúlpate con Tom, él no es un renacuajo.—dice cortante.

—Pero Harry—Dice Weasly sorprendido

—Nada de peros Ronald—Dice un Harry muy imponente.(se ve tan bien así…con ese aire de poderío absoluto)— Ser mi "amigo" no te da derecho a menos preciar a la gente, sobre todo si esa gente es importante para tú amigo— Dijo poniendo énfasisen la palabra amigo.¿ a caso dijo que yo era importante para él?. Y como si de anestesia o medicina se tratase todo él dolor que sentía se fue como si nunca hubiera estado.

—Pero yo no lo dije de esa forma, estas exagerando solo este molesto y las estas cargando conmigo— Dijo él en su defensa

—Harry, Ron tiene razón y me preocupa de que estés tan alejado de nosotros, de tus amigos. — Dice ella intentado golpearlo por el lado sentimental solo por que sabe que es su lado vulnerable, pero él no esta solo en este minuto.

—Srta Granger—Digo fingiendo respeto— no debería entrometer ya que este problema es de ellos dos…además ¿no piensa que él se sentirá triste después de lo que dijo?— Y ahí fue cuando mi príncipe del bosque esmeralda abrió los ojos (misión cumplida se dio cuenta de la manipulación que intentaba hacerla vieja alimaña)

— Tú, pequeño truhán— Dice tomándome desde los bordes de mi suéter y levantándome del suelo— ¿acaso nunca te enseñaron tus padres de que nunca debías interponerte en una conversación de los mayores?—Dijo con ese brillo en los ojos marca Walburga, puede que sus ojos sean de diferente color pero el brillo y la expresión es la misma de antaño.

—Déjalo ahora Granger—Dice Harry con veneno en la voz y un aura peligrosa en su alrededor y como ella no me bajaba él añadió —Ahora— y no estaba preguntando, estaba ordenando. Ella me bajo no muy suavemente que digamos, pero ya tenía mis dos pies en la tierra. Yo me puse a sacudir mis ropas (tenía que quitar la suciedad de las manos de Walburga en mi ropa) cuando harry puso sus manos sobre mi hombro— No toleraré que le hagan daño

— ¡Harry!— exclamo la alimaña— ¿Estas favoreciéndolo a él antes que a nosotros?— Dijo con lagrimas de cocodrilo— ¡Nosotros quienes hemos arriesgado nuestras vidas por estar a tú lado!— Dijo casi en un grito. (La gente ya empezaba a juntarse a nuestro alrededor) .

Y entonces Harry se tambaleo a mi espalda y cuando me gire a observar lo que pasaba me di cuenta de que Weasly estaba golpeando a mi príncipe, gritando

—como te atreves a hacer llorar a Hermione, no entiendes, tonto engreído que ella solo se preocupa por ti—seguía golpeándolo y me di cuenta de que Harry estaba sangrando e intentaba sacárselo de encima ( él es más grande y más robusto que mi Harry)—¿acaso eres demasiado bueno para estar con nosotras ahora?, ¿Qué tiene de bueno estar de niñera de un niño?...no eres más que un estupido arrogante— seguía golpeándolo, solo que esta vez le estaba pateando las costillas y la alimañaza sonreía victoriosamente; pero esto yo no iba a dejar que continuaba usando magia sin varita y aprovechando de que Harry hacia un ademán de intentar una patada lo mande a volar asía atrás y corrí hasta donde estaba mi Harry temblando de dolor y sangrando, sus lentes estaban rotos y escupía sangre ( yo sólo pedía de que sus daños no fueran graven ) y entonces escuche la voz de Mcgonagall la cual venía muy rápidamente seguida de cerca por Severus

— ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?— Dijo de forma autoritaria y cuando observo la escena sus ojos se ampliaron—Oh Dios mio.¿Quién me puede decir que ha pasado?—¿Acaso es tonta o qué? Con tan solo mirar a Harry se da cuenta de que lo golpearon y si mira un poco más lejos podrá notar de Weasly se esta poniendo de pie muy lentamente

—Profesora— Se adelanto Walburga— Estábamos hablando con Harry, cuando empezamos a discutir y — Oculto su cara con su cabello y las manos fingiendo un sollozo— Y Harry golpeo a Ron y luego el se defendió.—Dijo con una voz que pareciera que fuera a llorar en cualquier minuto.

— Mis Granger, como siento de que…. — Empezó a decir la ciega de Mcgonagall

—Es mentira— Yo interrumpo, ya empezando a planear como lograr su favor.

— Yo también estoy de acuerdo con el joven La Fey, profesora— Agrega Severus.

—¡Pero Severus!— Exclama Mcgonagall— La señorita Granger es una alumna intachable, sus calificaciones son excelentes y tú sabes muy bien que el joven Potter tiene un carácter explosivo—Dijo Macgonagall frunciendo el seño.

— Eso no significa que nos este diciendo la verdad o toda al menos— Dice con una voz baja pero fría — si usted observa Minerva, él esta con sus horribles gafas rotas sangrando a mares y Weasly lo único que tiene es la ropa desorganizada.—Se detuvo por un momento y agrego— De cualquier modo lo importante ahora es llevar a Potter a la enfermería y…veamos 25 puntos por pelear en los pasillos y 50 puntos y una detención conmigo por no detenerlos o no avisar a un profesor— Dijo Snape mirando a Granger

—Pero profesor Snape, ¡son 75 puntos menos!— Dijo con voz ahogada y luego agrego— En todo caso ellos pertenecen a mi casa así que yo veré que hacer— Agrega con severidad

—Entonces le sugiero que parte por llevar a Potter a la enfermería y mirar todos los detalles antes de juzgar— Dijo con disgusto y comenzó a alejarse no sin antes lanzar una mirada a Harry


	15. Capítulo 15 advertencia

Hay un esquema de elaboración de la cerveza con el personal de FF y que planean acabar con la historia todos y cada uno en la sección M nominal (con historias yaoi, yuri, het limones, las historias basadas en las canciones, la violencia extrema, etc) ...

Así que el 23 de junio, habrá una salida Negro oficial. Los autores no entrar, leer, o historias de la revisión. Los que no tienen cuentas también se ven afectados por las decisiones de FF también. Por favor, participar y difundir la noticia! Si los autores suficientes participar en este evento, FF se sabe que vamos en serio. Además, si alguien tiene alguna información sobre cuando esta purga en la M-rated fics será ponerse en contacto conmigo. Me gustaría saber de antemano.

CORRE LA VOZ!

Copia y paté de esto en sus actualizaciones de la historia, las comunidades y foros

Gracias


	16. Chapter 16 Sentmientos y decisiones

Siento mucho por no poder haber actualizado antes, la verdad es que esta historia esta avanzada hasta el cap. 36, pero no he podido actualizar, lo siento mucho, no pretendo abandonar la historia y si ven que tardo mucho bien podrían tirar me las orejas...lo siento

No he querido moverme de su lado, siento que si lo pierdo de la vista se evaporará y nunca más lo podré encontrar…yo, yo no sé que hacer en estas situaciones, es decir, nunca antes me había preocupado por alguien... y ahora…de ese palo de escoba con patas. Ese chico, ese niño (sí un niño…yo podría ser su abuelo…) me ha de cierta manera cambiado…ahora estoy… ¿melancólico?, confundido y no muy claro como proseguir. Una parte de mi desea que se una a mí lado, juntos seríamos invencibles, ¡sumamente poderosos! Podríamos tener a Inglaterra a nuestros pies e incluso el mundo, si tal solo el quisiera, pero otra parte de mi sabe que mi príncipe del bosque nunca aceptaría, me estaría engañando a mi mismo si pensará lo contrarío, pero dicen que la esperanza nunca muere,  
>¿cierto? A todo esto ¿le dije príncipe?, ¿Cuándo empecé a referirme a él así?...intento recordar desde cuando, pero pareciera que desde siempre le hubiera dicho así, no puedo evitar relacionar su nombre con el apodo de príncipe, por que para mí…y (siento como algo se estuviera revelando ante mis ojos) por para mí el es mí príncipe del bosque, quien esta atrapado en un horrible castillo y en las garras de un terrible hechicero<br>/Los niños sonreían mientras se sentaban alrededor de la Sra. Coyle, para que les leyera un cuento, yo estaba alejados de ellos…estaba en un rincón oscuro, mirando con indiferencia a ellos.  
>—Hey Riddle—Me decia uno de ellos — ¿Por qué tan alejado?,—pregunto con una sonrisa falsa y modulo con sus labios— Freak<br>— ¿Por qué querría estar cerca de ti?— entrecierro los ojos amenazadoramente—Lamentablemente no eres digno de estar cerca del aire que respiro— Le respondo fríamente.

Al ver mi mirada debió haberse intimidado por que se volteo a mirar a la Sra Coyle, la cual estaba ocupada buscando de mala gana un libro para leer, cuando tomo un viejo libro gastado, el cual tenía algunas paginas sueltas, lo reconocí de inmediato, ese era mi libro favorito, el cual lo saque de los basurales con mucho esfuerzo. ¿Cómo se atreven a robármelo? Sentía que algo revoloteaba a mí alrededor y varías sillas se elevaron de su lugar. Cuando se dieron cuenta pusieron caras de terror y gritaron, corrieron en estampida como animales. La Sra Coyle dejo el libro en el suelo, el cual, cuando ya había salido de la habitación me apresure a recoger y esconderlo debajo de mi ropa de tercera mano y Salí corriendo asía el ático (mí habitación…)y rápidamente me lance sobre mi cama de soportes de metal oxidado y mantas con agujeros y revise que al libro no le faltará ninguna de sus hojas, suspire de alivio, cuando vi que estaban todas, habían más hojas sueltas, pero no me importaba,cerre el libro y obseve el titulo :" La princesa y su caballero", suspire y escondí el libro bajo el colchón

— Como me gustaría ser el caballero que salvará a la princesa…— Alcance a decir antes de quedarme dormido /

Esos recuerdos me hacen darme cuenta de que parte de mí fantasia cuando niño se ha hecho realidad, con diferencias si, pero la base es la misma, protegeré a mí príncipe de lo que sea que planee Dumbledor y de Walburga…lastima que la vieja no sé de cuenta de que se convirtió en el peón del viejo come caramelos…Todavía puedo escuchar a Poppy regañar a la profesora de transfiguraciones, pero ya no esta gritando, me subo a la silla (vergonzosamente por mi tamaño no puedo ver a Harry tan bien como quisiera) y lo observo cuidadosamente.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados, su piel pálida hacia resaltar el color de sus finos labios, pero los resaltaría más si no tuvieran tantas magulladuras, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un sábana blanca… y de pronto siento un impulso de querer sentirlo, tocarlo, hacerle saber de alguna manera de que estará bien. Me inclino suavemente hasta donde esta él y rozo con mis labios su frente. Al darme cuenta de lo que había hecho, casi me caí de la silla por el horror y el miedo asía lo que acaba de hacer…y sucederme…

Puse mis manos sobre mi cara y me doy cuenta de que a pesar de que sé que hacer por el momento, no sé como actuar ante mi príncipe de bosque… al final opto que la mejor manera de acercamiento es familiarizar a Harry con Voldemor y que poco a poco se vayan acercando, después de todo no siempre seré Tom Le Fay y no quiero que…

Harry se sacudió en su sueño y arrugo su cara. Al parecer esta teniendo una pesadilla y de repente quiero saber todo sobre él (ahora que recuerdo tengo que averiguar que hay en su pasado que no quiso decirme) me concentro y utilizo la conexión. Cuando paso por el árbol me encuentro con un panorama muy diferente al de siempre…esta vez me encuentro en el cementerio donde ocurrió mi resurgimiento…Cuando vi eso se me armo un nudo en la garganta y para colmo podía sentir todos sus temores, su dolor…. ¡absolutamente todo!

Encontré a Harry llorando acurrucado en posición fetal y empecé a acercarme lentamente

— ¿Harry? — pregunte en voz baja. — él levanto la cabeza y se alejo de mí (eso me causo un dolor aún más fuerte que un crucio…

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Me pregunta entre un tono curioso y a la defensiva

— ver que te sucede, tú dolor me esta matando, ¿sabes?— Le respondo en voz baja, ocultando mi dolor.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?— Me pregunta, levantándose muy lentamente

—Quiero…— me detengo un momento — quiero una tregua contigo— El abre la boca impresionado y toda la pesadilla que estaba teniendo se disuelve a nuestro alrededor, cambiando así la ambiente, al cual ya estoy acostumbrado — Eso no quiere decir que deje mis ambiciones…ni que no intentaré matar a Dumbledore…y todo a quien se entrometa en mi camino — Le intento explicar

— No puedo aceptarlo entonces — El me dice — no por que abría más muerte y destrucción. — Me mira con esos bellos orbes verdes, como si estuviera pidiéndome perdón y eso hace que en mi corazón crezca la ilusión de que tal vez, solo tal vez, no le sea indiferente

— Potter, no te puedo prometer algo que no puedo cumplir, pero si que quizás podamos llegar a…una concesión, de algún tipo, en la cual los dos salgamos ganando— Me levanto y empiezo a caminar aún más cerca de él — no puedo renunciar por lo que he luchado por casi una vida— Entonces se me ocurrió una idea para persuadirlo — ¿acaso esta mal luchar por lo que crees correcto?— como me va interrumpir, coloco uno de mis dedos en sus labios silenciándolo, para mi felicidad, mi joven príncipe se queda estático al tacto de mis dedos — sè que no quieres muertes pero…acaso el lado de ¿ Dumbledore no mata?, acaso no humilla a magos de sangre logrando que el ministerio haga redadas en sus propiedades?, ¿Cómo te sentirías si un día allanarán tú casa? ¿Cómo piensas que te miraría la sociedad?...Déjame mostrarte mi versión de los hechos Harry, dejame mostrarte que clase de persona es Dumbledore…por que gracias a él Harry — Me acerco y le susurro al oído — Soy lo que soy…— y con eso dicho me desaparezco de su mente dejándolo pensar

Al regresar a la habitación pienso que el giro de los acontecimientos no resulto mal y veo como Harry empieza a despertar, también puedo sentir algunos pasos acercándose, abro ligeramente la cortina para observar que viene entrando el viejo chiflado y Severus Snape con una botellita en su mano

Notas finales:

Espero les haya agradado, por favor dejen sus review y sus comentarios son importantes para mí


	17. Chapter 17 Acuerdo

— Buenos días, he escuchado sobre una petición bien particular— Saludo con esa voz amable pero sus ojos resplandecían de furia. ¿Acaso algo esta yendo mal en tus planes viejo depravado?— Espero sinceramente que todo esto sea un mal entendido— Dijo mirando a Harry fijamente…bastardo, él quiere leer la mente de Harry, si él descubre las interacciones que he estado teniendo con mi príncipe todo se dificultara.

—Directo — Se interpone Severus entre Harry y el hombre caramelo agrio— Será mejor que iniciemos esto de una vez — Severus se volteo y observo a Harry fijamente — Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que arreglar un lío de adolescentes y una negligencia —Dijo esto último mirando a Mcgonagall

—Severus por favor tenemos problemas que solucionar — Dijo al asistente de cabello graso con un tono cortante — Sin embargo, el veratiserum no puedo permitir, va en contra de las normas de Hogwarts como muy bien ustedes deberían saber — Dijo mirando a los profesores y no pude dejar de notar la cara aliviada de Walburga (como no va estar aliviada si no se puede probar nada y si se repite lo anterior, confiaran en ella y no en la palabra de mi joven príncipe)

— Eso no puede ser Señor — dijo Harry con un tono que parecía que señor fuera un insulto — Si yo no bebo el veratiserum, seré culpado injustamente— Dijo enviándole dagas con la mirada a Walburga, luego volteó la mirada y observo a Weasly y para él le dedico una mirada triste y de lastima— y castigado por aquello— añadió en un tono bajo dejando que la luz que se filtraba por la ventana le diera un aire majestuoso y poderoso, indomable y potente junto con la dulzura y la pureza de un ángel  
>— Harry, últimamente has estado bajo mucha presión…—Dijo Dumbledore con ese brillo que yo conocía muy bien, quiere convencer a Harry de lo contrario…un juego mental…no sé como pensó el sombrero seleccionador que Dumbledore era material para Gryffindor…por que en ese tiempo aún estaba el sombrero real, él problema es averiguar que sucedió y más importante hacer que todo su plan se vaya a la basura.— Probablemente confundiste la situación. Seguramente tus buenos amigos intentaban ayudarte y tú Harry con el temperamento explosivos que tienes lo mal interpretaste, después de todo ¿por qué los amigos que han estado contigo siempre en las buenas y en las malas — Y con un brillo frío y triunfante añadió— Exponiendo su vida…por ti…— Dijo Dumbledore y yo solo quería matarlo en ese instante, dárselo a los Vampiros para que lo dejaran seco…— Además Harry — Dijo en un tono meloso que me trajo recuerdos indeseados que los espante de inmediato, no era el momento para revivirlos necesitaba estar atento para interceder de una manera sutil o….simplemente mandar este plan al averno, pero una sola casa estaba clara en su mente, no dejar a Harry nunca con el depravado de Dumbledore solo ni tampoco dejar que caiga en su faceta de buen abuelo…pero al ver la cara de furia y frustración de Harry, el cual cerro los ojos y respiro profundamente (mientras hacia esto siento que mi angustia se calma y puedo pensar más ágilmente…¿qué me esta pasando soy un Slytherin por Dios no un Gryffindor, pero si ese viejo se atreve a dañar a Harry ,probara mi veneno multiplicado por mil— no queremos que tus malas decisiones afecten la vida de alguien más— Dijo sentándose cómodamente en una silla— La cara de Harry se volvió pálida y sus emociones estaban en guerra entre la furia y el dolor.<p>

—Si se me permite decir algo director — Dijo Severus con su cara sin ninguna demostración de emoción, pero si podías observar su mirada, se notaba la tormenta de ira que eran sus emociones y como batallaban contra su lógica. Este Hombre alto de cabello graso, aparentemente esbelto y de una figura imponente impregnaba un poderío y una fuerza que muy pocos magos tienen (si no tuviera sentimientos por mi príncipe y teniendo mi cuerpo de 25 años lo haría mi amante ahora mismo, sin embargo, no sería lo mismo, creo que si no consigo a Harry terminaré célibe para el resto de mi vida) ¿acabo de pensar en eso? ¡Yo no estoy amarrado a Harry Potter! Lo quiero sí, pero yo nunca he sido monógamo… no es como si hubiera tenido una pareja antes, ni querido a alguien y…!¿pero que estoy pensando?¡— Creo que el Señor Potter— dijo de forma fría — si bien tiene un temperamento explosivo y sabemos que tiene una neurona que funciona— Dijo con fingido desprecio — A si que perfectamente pudo haber confundido la situacón— Los ojos de Walburga y Dumbledores brillaban con anticipación de victoria y la mirada de la comadreja vacía…como si estuviera presenciando un funeral ( el funeral de su amistad pensé ) —pero— Continúo Severus — Eso no explica algunas cosas — empezó paseando y mirando a cada uno de los presentes — como por ejemplo que Potter este tan mal herido y Weassly este casi intacto — Dijo estrechando sus ojos — Si Potter hubiera empezado el pleito, Weassly tendría más heridas de las que tiene— Se detuvo y miro a Harry fijamente ( lo cual me molesto un poco ) — Además, la cara de arrepentido de Weassly dista mucho de la historia narrada por nuestra siempre sabía alumna predilecta— Dijo con sarcasmo puro y un poco de odio entre medio sutilmente colocado entre las palabras

— Severus— Dijo Dumbledore poniéndose de pie — Agradezco su opinión al respecto, pero insinuar que la Srta Granger este mintiendo es…Degradante para un maestro de su nivel—Dijo con enfado y levantando la voz.

— Director — Dijo Snape — Yo no estoy insinuando nada solo estoy exponiendo los hechos tal como los veo, y con respecto a sus palabras — Dijo Severus cerrando los ojos para luego abrirlos— Lo mismo que acaba de decir sobre la Srta Granger se aplicaría al Señor Potter.— Y sonrió burlescamente— Creo que una vez escuche a un estudiante nacido muggle usar esta expresión : Inocente hasta probar lo contrario— Guardo silencio unos segundos ( Severus debería ser abogado)— Y dado de que no podemos probar nada — aquí levanto la botellita y miro a Albus— Pienso que deberíamos dejar esta situación como un accidente escolar— Severus es muy inteligente, además de asegurarse de que Harry no consiguiera castigo y consiguió que su propuesta fuera beneficiosa para el viejo come caramelos, ya que si usaban el veratiserum saldría la verdad y él no quiere perder su credibilidad ni sus peones

—Creo que tienes razón Severus, es lo más razonable — y con esas palabras se levanto y salio de la enfermería.

— Creo que todos deberían dejar descansar al Señor Potter— Dijo Poppy.

— Yo podría cuidar a Tom— Dijo Walburga

— No se preocupe Srta Granger, yo velaré por el joven Le Fay — Le respondió cortante— ya que usted si no mal recuerdo en 5 minutos tiene una clase — Y al escuchar eso ella salio corriendo de la habitación seguida por un muy confuso Weassly.

— Profesor no es necesario yo— Harry no quería que me alejará de su lado…eso me agrado…y mucho, pero tenía asuntos que tratar con Severus

— No sé preocupe Señor Potter, de cualquier manera tengo algo de tiempo para cuidarlo, sin embargo lo quiero dentro de una hora y media para ir a recogerlo— Y con eso empezó a caminar así la salida de la enfermería.

Yo me acerque a Harry tome su mano y le dije.

— Te veré dentro de unos minutos Harry— Y con eso avance hasta donde Severus me estaba esperando.

Avanse junto a Severus hasta las mazmorras y una vez que estuvimos a salvo en su despacho y con los respectivos hechizos que ayudarán a mantener la privacidad me senté en el mismo asiento de la última vez.

Espere a que Severus se acomodara frente mío y comencé a preguntar lo que me interesaba

— ¿Qué has averiguado sobre los planes de Dumbledore?—Dije en seriamente

— Al parecer él tiene cierto trato con Walburga no sé de que ni por que pero sé que esos dos están juntos en todo este teatro— Dijo Severus con Gran disgusto

Le iba a conectar cuando siento como que una ligera presencia intenta pasar sobre mis escudos de oclumancia y empiezo a pensar quien puede ser, Dumbledore no es tan poderoso como para hacer legeremisn en mí a distancia, Severus nunca se atrevería entonces solo queda…

— Espera un momento Severus— Le digo, cierro los ojos y dejo entrar a mí príncipe.

Notas finales:

Espero haya sido de su agrado

por favor déjenme saber que piensan cuidense


	18. Chapter 18 La Fuente y el riachuelo

— Voldemort— Susurro en voz baja con aire de negociación y determinación que nunca le había visto (debía admitir que se veía bien sexy con esa actitud) — Estoy aquí para preguntar y darte mi respuesta sobre su propuesta. — Dijo alzando la mirada con valentía, se puso de pie armoniosamente y su desastroso cabello se movía armoniosamente de acuerdo a su posición y movimiento. — Realmente surrealista, este joven es una joya.

— Me alegro que hayas meditado — Le digo acercándome suavemente a el (no quiero asustarlo)

— Voldemort — Me interrumpió Harry — Creo que no me ha entendido, primero preguntare y luego decidiré — Me dice mortalmente, su mirada se torno sombría y a pesar de que es mi príncipe del bosque no puedo dejar de notar que se me había olvidado lo irritante que puede ser este mocoso. Frunció el seño y murmuro una contraseña a la fuente, esta se eleva y se divide en dos, dando espacio a un pasadizo.

— Escucha me bien, Harry — Le digo remarcando su nombre — Tengo toda la intención de hacer una alianza contigo y ceder en algunos puntos — Deje en claro y me acerque dejando que el sintiera un poco de mi presencia, este príncipe no es solo dulce y amable, también es un reto…y a mi me encantan los retos (sonrió para mi mismo) y creo que nadie ha visto esta faceta de él ( al darme cuenta que soy el único que a notado las facetas de Harry, me hace sentir especial y feliz y una burbuja de felicidad se emplaza a crecer en mi pecho ). Quizás a este príncipe, aparte de delicadeza, también habrá que dejarles los puntos claros — Pero no toleraré que me hables en ese tono, después de todo yo soy el señor oscuro y mira que estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo para entenderte — Le dije mirándolo fijamente y arrinconándolo poco a poco en dirección al túnel que apareció cuando se dividió la fuente.

— ¿Quieres entenderme?— Pregunto un muy sorprendido príncipe en su susurro casi ahogado — ¿Por qué? — Pregunto más seguro y su aire de negociación y precaución estaba de vuelta. Y solamente le sonríe mientras me acercaba a él y mi príncipe del bosque retrocedía paso a paso hasta estar casi adentro del túnel (como adoro tenerlo a mi merced)

— Sí Harry…y quiero que me entiendas… — Le dije suavemente colocando mis manos sobre sus hombros, de pronto siento que una corriente me invade…y es una sensación gloriosa, como si hubiera encontrado algo que busque durante mucho tiempo. Una vez que pude apreciar el mundo exterior, puedo notar que Harry también debió haberlo sentido, lo sé por que él todavía esta temblando y sus ojos brillan con una nueva luz y por fin se ha relajado frente a mi presencia. — Quiero conocerte Harry y que tú me conozcas — Le digo, al tiempo que lo empujo al interior del túnel el cual tiene un orificio (él abre los ojos de sorpresa y los dos caemos en el interior)

De acuerdo a las emociones de que muestre la cara de Harry y por que no un poco de legeremins, me he dado cuenta que el pobre se debate entre acercarse más a mí o morderme para que le suelte. Al final al parecer va a ganar su orgullo, pero antes de que él haga nada cierro mis brazos sobre su cintura, me agacho un poco y le susurro:

— Tranquilo pequeño, quiero mostrarte algo — Después de aquellas sencillas palabras al parecer Harry se relaja un poco. Debo admitir que la esta sensación me encanta. Sentir como mi estomago pareciera elevarse, el aire filtrarse a través de mis ropas y sentir el cuerpo de mi príncipe tan cerca al mío

Cuando tocamos el piso yo aún tenía a Harry sujeto por la cintura y por lo tanto, el aún no tocaba el suelo. El al darse cuenta que el viaje había terminado, me golpeo suavemente le espalda (indicando que por favor lo bajara y a regañadientes lo hice) El trataba de no mirarme directamente a la cara, pero pude detectar algo parecido a un rubor… ¿un rubor? Mi joven príncipe se ha sonrojado solamente por estar tan cerca de mí…interesante, veré como sacarle provecho a esta situación. Mirando nerviosamente al suelo el respiro hondo y me enfrento para luego decir:

— ¿Qué es lo que quería mostrar…— Y sus palabras murieron en sus dulces labios, para ser reemplazada por un mudo grito de asombro y no lo culpo después de todo ¿Quién hubiera pensado que un señor oscuro se refugiara en sus momentos de soledad en un lugar como este? Y tal como apareció esa pregunta en mi mente surgió la duda... ¡y si Harry se burla de mí?, si llegase a chantajearme con esto sería mi fin…no puedo permitir que mis hombres se enteren de esto…yo no puedo mostrar ninguna debilidad …pero…mi príncipe no lo haría ,¿cierto? Él nunca me traicionaría, ¿verdad?...pero tampoco puedo esperar mucho…después de todo casi desde el momento en que nació he intentado matarlo y tratando de herirlo quitándole lo que más aprecia…

Soledad, dolor, tristeza, dolor, confusión, algo de esperanza, confusión y nerviosismo…Todas estas son las emociones giran dentro de mi corazón. Puedo observar como Harry observa cada rincón del lugar.

Este sitió cuando niño era mí único refugio de mi sangrienta infancia: Un pequeño riachuelo recorre el terreno atravesando una llanura fértil. Hay algunos arbustos alrededor, unos cuantos árboles frutales se encuentran esparcidos por el territorio, al lado izquierdo del riachuelo hay una pequeña mesa con sillas cómodas de color blanco perlado y al lado izquierdo una mansión señorial imponente (debo admitir que estos últimos detalles los agregue yo…solo para darme más comodidad y privacidad a mi mente)

— Esto es increíble — De repente escucho la dulce voz sutilmente grave masculina de Harry — Es hermoso…nunca pensé que Usted pudiera…pudiera crear un espacio con tanta vida — Termino diciendo mi joven Príncipe mirándome sonriéndome, al parecer, al mostrarle mi lugar secreto he ganado su confianza…no creo que toda…pero al menos parte de ella (por algo se parte )

— Harry Potter — Le digo de manera formal ( lo más formal que puedo, ya que mi corazón al parecer quiere salir de mi pecho…) — Lo que tú acabas de ver no tienes que decírselo a nadie…— Me detengo por unos breves momentos y continúo — tengo una imagen que mantener — Termino de forma altanera.

— ¿Por qué lo ocultas? — Me pregunta con curiosidad — ¿Por qué te refugias en la soledad? — Me pregunta con mucho sentimiento…

— Harry— Le susurro — ¿Acaso no has aprendido realmente como es la vida real? — Le pregunto suavemente. Él solo me parpadea confuso, por lo que continúo tratando de hilar bien mis ideas para que me entienda — La gente usualmente se ensaña contra lo que es puro es bueno…los aparte y daña, para luego intentar fingir que tienen razón y solamente te hacen daño para ayudarte — Termino esa parte con rencor— para darte experiencias…Es cierto que en esta vida la experiencia vale mucho…pero…hay experiencias que tienen que llegar solas…por tu opción…no por que nadie te las imponga… Además, ese tipo de personas te causan daños te apartan a ti en vez de alejar a las malas influencias, ladrones, violadores…gente que deberían evitar…no lo hacen. — Le respondo tranquilamente— Lo que has visto aquí es lo que soy yo en realidad…una persona aislada entre un mar de gente manipulable, pero si sabes buscar más allá de lo que usualmente ves, si puedes excavar un poco te darás quien realmente soy — guardo silencio…— Mi aislamiento a las emociones es simplemente mi escudo en contra de esa gente — Le digo mirándolo a los ojos.

Mi príncipe del bosque se veía asombrado, conmovido y esperanzado, entonces veo que entre abre sus calidos labios

— Pero no toda le gente es mala Demort— Me dice tranquilamente

— ¿Demort? — Le pregunto alzando una ceja

— Si — Me responde regalándome una sonrisa — Voldemort es demasiado largo. Yo siento ternura por su aclaración y de pronto solo quiero besarlo sin sentido y transmitirle todo lo que siento, pero sé que si hag eso probablemente lo asustaré…

—¿Por qué matas a los muggles?, ¿por qué vas en contra a Dumbledore? Por le odias tanto? Sé muy bien que no es un santo…pero tanto a si para llegar a una guerra? — Me pregunta con un argumento razonable.

— Mi padre era un muggle y abandono a mí, y a mi madre causándole a ella la muerte y condenándome a un infierno de infancia — Le digo con resentimiento

— Pero no todos son de esa forma — Vuelve a insistir.

— Ok…por lo que veo eso será el primer acuerdo que deberemos llegar, pero ¿Qué más quieres saber?— Le pregunto…si dejo que el tome la iniciativa se relajara más y me permitirá más movimientos a su alrededor.

— ¿Por qué odias y temes tanto a Dumbledore?— Respiró hondo y se aventuro a decir — ¿Por qué iniciaste esta guerra?— Dice algo preocupado.

—No le temo a ese viejo loco, sin embargo la respuesta a tu pregunta del por que el inicio de la Guerra fue or que Dumbledore hizo algo que nunca podré perdonárselo y como él sistema legal de la Bretaña Mágica es deficiente, simplemente sume dos más dos y sume cuatro— Le sonrió tristemente

— ¿Qué fue tan lo que Dumbledore hizo que fue tan grave? — Me pregunta con seriedad y yo guardo silencio no muy seguro de cómo responder…es decir como le digo…¿sabes lo odio por que fui violado por él? No puedo decirle eso…no quiero recordar eso…ya lo supere…pero aún así quiero venganza… (Que ironía que algunos confundan esta palabra con justicia)

— Cuando tú me cuentes de el pasado que no quieres decirme yo te diré sobre lo que ese pervertido hizo — Le respondo dando le una pista

Notas finales:

Espero les haya gustado y por favor dejen sus review

Hasta la próxima vez!


	19. Chapter 19 Punto de vista

Quiero pedir perdón,pero la verdad la pérdida de lo ya hecho me ha descorazonado, he encontrado si caps. que se salvaron

Espero que perdonen la espera, no diré que actualizaré seguido tengo que retomar el ritmo con mi musa...pero mientras les envío lo que ya estaba listo y se salvo :D

***********************************************************************************************************************  
>Harry estuvo estático perdido en sus pensamientos…alrededor de 10 minutos, luego de aquello levanta su cabeza y su verdosa mirada se fija y filtra en mi ser. Siento un escalofrío que recorre mi espina dorsal…y pareciera que todo mi ser reaccionará en presencia de esa mirada tan intensa (¿por qué me afectas tanto mi dulce príncipe? Eres mi premio y mi perdición). Dio unos pasos en mí dirección, su cabello alborotado se desordenada más a cada paso que daba y su decisión crecía más y más<p>

— Demort — Me dijo frente a mi seriamente — Si vamos a efectuar la tregua necesito confiar en ti, necesito asegurarme que no harás daños a personas inocentes, que no me dañaras… y…que no cambiarás de opinión solo por que no es como te lo imaginabas…—Me dice con un tono sumamente bajo (Este comentario me sorprendió y me da una sutil pista de que en su pasado alguien en quien confió la abandono cuando las cosas no iban como esa persona pensaba) — Y…tú también necesitas confiar en mi…si no hacemos esto yo siempre sentiré que en cualquier momento me vas a dar la espalda y traicionar o que en tu caso pienses que en cualquier momento yo te desafiare o intentaré tomar el poder.

— ¿Por qué piensas que yo temería eso?— Le pregunto intrigado, después de todo desde un tiempo para otro yo ya no lo considero una amenaza y curiosamente no me siento enfadado u irritado por sus insinuaciones, si no que, más bien me siento divertido

— Eres un Slytherin — Me dice mirándome como si fuera obvio, yo solo pongo los ojos ante esa actitud. — Se supone que ustedes están llenos de ambición y astucia…— Continúo con su explicación mirándome como si fuera lento o algo así…si no fuera tan cómica esta situación para mí lo hubiera tomado como un insulto — ¡Y todo eres el Señor oscuro!Lord Voldemort!— Agrega a su pequeño "argumento", si se puede llamar a eso argumento…son más que nada ideas preconcebidas…tengo mucho trabajo que hacer….para eliminar esas ideas preconcebidas, y al pensar en las numerosas formas en las cuales podría demostrarle lo contrario comienzo a reírme

— ¿Quien eres tú?— Me pregunta Harry alejándose de mi y al ver su reacción comienzo a reírme más fuerte todavía

— ¿Quién cree que eres tú que soy yo? — Le pregunto poniendo me de pie — ¿Quién más tiene este tipo de conexión contigo? Harry? — Le pregunto divertido…— Lo que sucede Harry, es que me divierte que tus argumentos sean las ideas ya preestablecidas que los del lado de la luz divulgan y las cuales, mi querido Harry no son del todo fidedignas —Mi príncipe del bosque parpadea y piensa durante unos segundos

— ¿Y que son realmente los Slytherín?—me pregunta al fin curioso.

— Como tú bien dijiste somos astutos y ambiciosos, y hacemos lo que sea para conseguir lo que deseamos, no nos conformamos por cualquier cosa Harry, luchamos por aquello que queremos — Le digo con pasión— ¿Eso es malo Harry?— Le pregunto —Un Slytherin no es malo por naturaleza es posesivo y precavido…prefiere luchar las batallas que puede vencer. — Respiro por unos segundos antes de seguir — por ejemplo hay personas que ambicionan tener una buena vida…otras ambicionan el poder, otras tienen la ambición de ser historia y otras poseen la ambición de hacer cambios a grandes escalas, la astucia es solamente una herramienta que nos sirve para llegar a conseguir nuestros objetivos.

— ¿pero no es lo mismo que…— Comienza a decir mi joven príncipe, pero yo el corto levantando la mano indicándole que guarde silencio

— Un Ravenclaw ama el conocimiento…pero si un día uno de ellos deciden apropiarse de todo el conocimiento, eso..Las demás personas lo verían como malo…y sería peor si utilizará esos conocimientos para asuntos malévolos, pero eso sería un Ravenclaw…—tomo su barbilla y hago que fije su mirada avada en mi— Es como uno utiliza los dones o facilidades que tiene lo que los hace bueno o malo

El guarda silencio por un momento y su mirada fuera como si estuviera recordando algo que le hubieran dicho y por último me mira y me responde de la nada.

— Cuando asesinas te a mis padres me enviaron a vivir con los parientes de mi madre— Yo abro los ojos asombrado…nunca pensé que se abriría a mi tan pronto — Ellos no eran muy…—parecía buscar la palabra correcta— eh…no eran muy… no están muy de acuerdo con la magia, así que no estaban muy contentos por cuidarme. — Me miro fijamente estudiando mis reacciones, de las cuales me cuide de no mostrarla abiertamente— Y apenas fui capas de caminar y sostener cosas me pusieron a trabajar por mi estadía…y si no lo hacia bien era duramente castigado y golpeado— Se detuvo un momento en silencio como decidiendo lo que debería decir y lo que no. Ante que él me oculte información decido intervenir.

— Joven Harry — Le digo suavemente — como usted ha dicho necesitamos tener confianza entre nosotros…— Continuo diciendo con calma. Mi joven príncipe solo asiente con la cabeza, pero puedo ver en sus ojos que él no me dirá toda la información y yo ya estoy aburrido de esperar…— Legeremens— Murmuro y entro en su mente suavemente mientras que paralelamente lo distraigo de mi intrusión. — Harry… ¿Por qué dudas de mí?°°° Sus recuerdos son caóticos y sin sentido…me demoraré en entender su orden °°° — ¿Por qué no confías?

— Tú has intentado matarme y destruir todo lo que quiero, ¿por qué debería confiar en ti un día para otro? — Me dice desafiantemente.

°°° Debo darme prisa en encontrar los recuerdos, por lo que veo el enlace se esta debilitando, pero en su mente hay muchas pistas falsas… °°°

— Pero yo ya no quiero matarte e intento darte lo que nadie más puede darte — Le respondo dolido y molesto °°° por fin creo que encontré algo que puede servir para entender el pasado de Harry °°° — Quiero darte la libertad de elección, deseo poder alejarte de esta guerra…guerra la cual te viste en vuelto por motivos egoístas y me gustaría que entendieras que a veces las personas disfrazan sus acciones con una palabra dulce… — Le respondo serio °°° Hay una pequeña caja desaliñada y a pesar de que no se ve que tuviera mucha protección hay algo en ella que me atrae, la tomo entre mis manos y la abro. Sí veo el recuerdo aquí y ahora él se dará cuenta de mi intrusión y no ayudará a ganarme su confianza…ni…su…,mmmm simpatía…; por lo tanto decido tomar la memoria y hacer una copia de ella., para llevármela y verla luego cuando ya este solo. La ventaja de este hechizo es que no daña su mente y s muy difícil que lo sientas cuando se efectúa. Pienso en el encantamiento oscuro Cpryrium y me concentro en esto, no ha tardado ni en dos segundos y encuentro una caja igual a la que se encuentra en la mente de mí príncipe y lentamente la modifico con precaución su apariencia. °°°

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡No todas las personas manipulan las palabras y dicen algo para luego actuar de otra manera! ¿Y cuando conseguiste ese cofre? — Me pregunta de una manera frenética y molesta.

— El cofre es algo mío que pensaba mostrarte — Le invento — Y te puedo dar un ejemplo de manipulación de palabras y sus significados: "la venganza y la justicia". La venganza es el acto por el cual un individuo quiere un retribución por una acción dañina ejercida asía él por otra entidad humana. El problema se efectúa cuando el vengador cobra el doble del daño causado. ¿Te preguntarás que quiero decir con esto? Es simple — Le respondo abriendo los brazos — Sí un hombre te golpea en la cara tú le golpeas dos veces a él por haberte pegado una vez y si no tienes auto control puedes llegar a caer en la violencia sin sentido. Ahora lo curioso de este asunto es que quien realiza la venganza no es nada más lo que se merece el otro para que las acciones queden balanceadas y se haga justicia — Me detengo un momento para tomar aire— ¿Y qué es la justicia? Digamos en términos simples es dar a cada quien lo que se merece o pertenece, dependiendo del caso. Antiguamente para evitar que la venganza se confundiera con la justicia y se saliera de control se creo una ley llamada Talión la cual es la muy conocida "ojo por ojo y diente por diente" y no un diente por dos ojos ni nada parecido. — Le observo minuciosamente antes de ver que mis palabras han entrado en su cráneo profundamente — Claro que esa Ley actualmente no es aceptable. — Tomo sus manos y le dirijo suavemente a la salida— Piensa en todo lo que te he dicho…ayúdame encontrar soluciones que nos dejen felices a todos — Y sin más que decir le devuelvo a su mente despidiendo me con un beso en su suave y cálida mejilla, lo cual consiguió que mi joven príncipe se ruborizarse y se quedase atontado.

Abro los ojos y miro a Severus que me esta esperando con aspecto aburrido.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo aún tenemos?— Le pregunto en voz baja.

— 30 minutos — Me responde  
>— Perfecto. Severus ¿Tienes un pensadero?— Le pregunto intensamente<p>

— Si mi Señor — Me responde con precaución.

—Tráelo aquí Severus. Tenemos un recuerdo que ver

Notas finales:

Espero les haya gustado. Este cap fue la continuación del cap anterior. Por favor dejen sus comentarios son importantes para mi y agradezco a quienes ya han enviado el suyo :D


	20. 20 El pasado del príncipe del bosque

Severus me miro intrigado, pero inmediatamente después de haber recibido mis instrucciones se fue a buscar lo pedido. Tres minutos más tarde había vuelto con un pensadero hecho de piedra caliza, por su estructura y decoración yo diría que debe tener alrededor de 600años, la poso sobre el escritorio y espero las instrucciones de su maestro.

—Dame tú varita Severus — Ordeno él, pero al momento en que pronuncio esas palabras la imagen de Harry apareció de la nada en su cabeza — por favor— dije antes de que pudiera registrar lo que estaba diciendo, en un murmullo casi inaudible, pero al parecer Severus si logro captar mis palabras, por que abrió los ojos inhumanamente posibles, sus oscuros ojos demostraban incredulidad y asombro, lo cual fue suficiente humillación para mí, ya que es bien conocido de que casi nada puede asombrar a Severus…y ahora para empeorar mi humillación a abierto ligeramente la boca (¿por qué no me mordí la lengua? Me hubiera evitado esta humillación, además no es como si Harry estuviera aquí para saber si soy o no amable ¡con mi siervo!

—Mi Señor— Me dijo cuando recupero el habla— usted…u…usted ¿me podría repetir, maestro?— Me dijo por fin articulando como debe ser…

—No— Le respondo cortante — Solo pásame la entupida varita — le digo con nerviosismo

Severus no dijo nada más y me paso su varita…con cuidado toco mi sien con ella y pienso en la copia de la caja modificada y comienzo a extraer la copia del recuerdo y lo deposite en el pensadero. Por unos instante reflexione que hacer con Severus…en realidad no quiero que el vea el contenido (me siento egoísta…lo sé y soy celoso) pero el va a ayudarme a que Harry vea el otro lado de la moneda y si el conoce el contenido quizás podría llegar a establecer una estrategia para el acercamiento final, pero puedo contarle lo sucedido, pero el tiempo a premia y no puedo perder más tiempo

Al final a regañadientes tengo que admitir que más conveniente a largo plazo que Severus conozca  
>Toda la verdad de una vez, después de todo él ahora es un poderoso aliado.<p>

— Vamos a entrar— Le ordeno con categoría y sin detenerme a ver su expresión ingreso en el recuerdo.

Me siento caer dramáticamente y el viento que golpeaba a mi cara era brutal, al final veo que el suelo se acerca y comienzo a maniobrar mi cuerpo para mitigar la caída. Giro mi cuerpo así mi lado derecho y doblo mis rodillas ala vez que extiendo ligeramente mis brazos, en sólo una cuestión de minutos y sentiré el contacto (al ser este recuerdo una copia la caída en el pensadero, no será suave). Mis pies tienen contacto con la tierra, doblo mis rodillas y de forma suave me enderezo. El impacto en mis pies…el efecto de la caída lo puedo sentir subiendo por mi cuerpo como si de ondas se tratasen. A los pocos segundos de mi llegada estaba Severus a mi lado y por su mirada puedo asegurar que ya descubrió que esta copia de la memoria fue…mmmm pedida prestada…

Estábamos dentro de una casa muggle de paredes blancas y de repisas y muebles repletas de fotografías de un niño gordo y rubio de al parecer cinco años, los muebles eran de color café claro y los sillones de un color blanco sucio. Entrando por una puerta aparece un niño de cabellos negro desordenado con unos lentes redondos gigantes, los cuales escondían unos ojos impresionantemente verde. Vestía de manera inadecuada para un niño de 6 años (según yo obviamente) su camisa era cuatro veces más grande su talla y su color era horrible…al parecer en algún momento debió haber sido gris oscuro…pero ahora tenía partes más claras que otras con agujeros incluidos, sus pantalones estaban amarrados por….¿por lana?...me acerque a él observarlo y verificar mi sospecha, la cual resulto correcta, era lana trenzada varias veces, la cual estaba alrededor de su cintura sujetando le el pantalón. Harry también se veía muy pequeño…si en una de las fotos no hubiera parecido la fecha actual, hubiera jurado de que tiene 3 años menos (quizás se a por esto que ahora no tiene el tamaño que debería tener para un chico de su edad) ¿Qué tipo de vida había pasado Harry?

El niño de cabello azabache e indomable, venía arrastrado una cubeta oxidada con artículos…que al parecer eran de limpieza, deje de mirar a Mi pequeño Harry para observar a Severus, el cual tenía los puños apretados y su mirada estaba llena de indignación y de promesa de venganza.

Harry se agacha y saca un paño de su cubeta, luego elige un envase y vierte un poco de su contenido (él cual tenía un fuerte olor a desinfectante, él cual debía ser extremadamente toxico… ¡Cómo se les ocurre dejar que un niño tan delicado como MI Harry manipule esos elementos tan peligrosos para su edad!) la indignación y el enfado se encontraban a flor de piel, batallando para ver cual de los predomina sobre el otro.

Harry comienza a frotar el paño en los sillones suavemente, los cuales se iban limpiando poco a poco por el esfuerzo del pequeño príncipe, de pronto se escucharon unas pisadas y entro en el living un niño enorme y gordo (que resulto ser el de las foto). Harry levanto su hermosa mirada y al ver al otro niño sus ojos se achicaron, Al parecer ese niño significaba problemas para mi encantador de serpientes, pero al final mi pequeño príncipe opto por ignorarlo, lo cual rubio (por su mirada) no le gusto.

— Oye insecto— Le dijo. Harry solamente siguió con su tarea tallando más fuerte y más rápido de lo que lo así antes y con una mirada de fastidió y enojo (al parecer no le respondía solo por precaución — ¡tú freak no te atrevas a ignorarme!— (Al escuchar esas palabras mi corazón se detuvo, al recordar como me sentía cuando me decían a mí de esa manera en el orfanato y la cólera en mi interior comienza a crecer aún más, y quiero mandarle la maldición dispij, la cual te va despellejando lentamente hasta que el que envió el hechizo lo anule o te quedes sin piel, pero luego recordé que este es solo un recuerdo y no puedo hacer nada ) Y golpeo la cara de mí príncipe con sus regordetas manos causando que Harry perdiera el equilibrio y voltearse sin querer su cubeta, la cual desparramo todos los envases que contenía. El problema se produjo cuando el envase que Harry había abierto debió haber estado medio cerrado, causando que ahora actualmente se derramase a los pies del sillón y en la alfombra, la cual, Harry se apresuro a limpiar pero el mocoso le piso su mano, por lo cual Harry dio un pequeño grito de dolor.

La ballena espero unos segundos más antes de retirar su, golpeando a Harry en la nariz provocándole una hemorragia nasal. La sangre fluía libre mente de su pequeña nariz e intentaba detenerla con sus manos por que estaba manchando aún más la alfombra.

— ¡mamá! — Grito el mocoso (yo solo quería despellejarlo vivo). Le dirigió una sonrisa burlona — ¡ira lo que Harry a hecho!

Fueron solo cosa de segundos para que una mujer con cara de caballo apareciera y dirigiera una mirada de adoración a la bola de grasa para luego dirigir una de despreció a mi príncipe. Cuando vio que el estado en que quedo su feo sillón y su alfombra barata, manchada con sangre, en vez de preocuparse por la hemorragia nasal de Harry, ella envejeció de rabia y se salio de la habitación para luego volver con una escoba en la diestra y una sartén con aceite hirviendo en la siniestra. Cuando vi esos implementos en sus manos supe inmediatamente lo que iba a pasar y cerré mis puños con impotencia.  
>— Tú niño — Dijo con voz enrabiada — ¿Cómo te atreves a estropear mi inmaculado living?— continuo diciendo — Ahora pequeña plaga — Continuo cruelmente — Sabrás por que no debes ensuciar ¡mí espacio familiar!— Grito vertiendo el aceite hirviendo sobre Harry el cual grito con agonía, mientras pedía que se detuvieran, que él no volvería a hacer nunca más…pero la mujer no se detuvo al contrarió comenzó a golpearlo con la escoba, poniendo énfasis en las partes que el aceite había lastimado para causar más dolor. Oigo un peso que cae a mí lado y observo como Severus se clava sus uñas en sus rodillas y bajando la mirada asía el suelo con impotencia.<p>

Después de un tiempo que pareció ser eterno la mujer se detuvo después de percatarse que mi joven príncipe estaba inconsciente, ella palideció notablemente y puedo sentir que sus ojos se abrieron con horror al darse cuenta de lo que hubo hecho (lo cual me pareció extraño por que fue como si saliera de un trance)y se apresuró para ver como estaba al ver que respiraba y tenía buen pulso sus ojos se oscurecieron y en su cara apareció una expresión de asco. Lo tomo en sus brazos y le indico a la ballena que abriera la puerta trasera para finalmente dejar a mi pequeño Harry en el suelo ensangrentado e inconsciente.

Después de unos minutos la magia natural de Harry comenzó a sanarlo lentamente, pero de pronto el soplo con fuerza y de la nada apareció un hombre alto de porte elegante, cabello negro liso y largo, con ojos de color zafiro con orejas puntiagudas que vestía de azul. No me concentré en como iba vestido por que me llamo la atención lo que llevaba entre sus manos, brillaba de forma alarmante, no pude ver exactamente que forma tenía pero por sus destellos puedo ver que es de un blanco plateado. El individuo se agachó y murmuro unas palabras, la magia de Harry reacciono a esas palabras dejándonos sentir el recuerdo de se poder cuando tenía 6 años. Lentamente el Hombre comenzó a depositar lo que llevaba en la mano en el pecho de Harry para luego lentamente introducirse en su interior. Luego de eso el viento comenzó a soplar con más y más fuerzas, nosotros tuvimos que cubrirnos con nuestros brazos…solo escuchamos una melodiosa voz que dijo:

— Espero que esto te ayude a salvarlo. — Se detuvo un momento y añadió — Que el amor guié tú destino — Después de eso nos vimos violentamente expulsados de la memoria y por consiguiente de el pensadero.

Notas finales:

Espero les haya gustado el cap

por favor dejen sus review y comentarios siempre son bienvenidos


End file.
